picking sides
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: She was a popular mean girl. He was an autobot. She wouldn't change anything for anyone. He'd risk his life for her. She could see the possibility of a relationship. He just wanted to love & protect her. She fell for bad guys. He wasn't. Bumblebee/OC AU?
1. m e e t i n g h i m

**Heellloooo.**

**I know, I know. Long time no see. I've gotten obsessed with Transfomers the way I was obsessed with POTC. Anyways, this is my first fanfic and this was what came out. Now, for the first chappie, all the transformers are in human form. I'm not gonna explain how, because I don't know why. **

**Sorry for the dark haired OC again, =]**

**Oh and sorry for the very cliche meeting of the two characters.**

* * *

><p>Your beautiful eyes<br>Stare right into my eyes.  
>And sometimes I think of you late at night<br>I don't know why.

-Beautiful Eyes (Taylor Swift)

* * *

><p>I slammed my locker door shut after I had taken out my books. Then, glancing behind me, I found him staring at me. I've only seen him today. No doubt, he was handsome. With his blonde hair disarray, and his golden eyes- was gold eyes even possible?<p>

Anyways, he was good-looking, yes. However, I couldn't deny that he did look like a heartbreaker. I don't know if he played with girl's heart and broke them harshly, or let them down gently. Anyhow, I would want nothing serious to do with him.

Of course, I was not a nice girl at all. I couldn't deny that I was not a heartbreaker, and that I am not a mean girl.

I sent a slight smile at him. It didn't hurt to flirt, did it?

He sent back a flirtatious smile. I couldn't deny I wasn't taken back. His smile was beautiful, could mine compare? Could even John's compare?

Was his name even John, maybe Johnny? I don't remember, I've gone out with many guys, none of them really had important significance to me. Him- he was really beautiful. He made me want to smile so much, but I bit my lip to refrain myself from doing so.

I allowed myself to look back at him one time, acting like a shy girl, and walk away. I didn't flirt in front of my classmates, I didn't act like a _whore _(as Sheryl, my best friend back in Hong Kong had playfully suggested), only I was playfully flirty when I got the chance to be. I kept my flirtiness a secret.

Well, in this month since I had transferred anyways. I figured they would find out eventually.

I wasn't as innocent as I looked.

Later that day, I was settled down on a bench, listening to music. It relaxed me and it was my saviour, kind of. I blended in with music and melted away into the darkest corners when there was music.

Words work fine with me. I tend to twist words, alter them and use them to my benefit. This was why I wasn't an easy target to mess with. I didn't hesitate to be a bitch to you when I wanted to try.

A noise distracted me from my music. I silently cursed that person- those people.

My head snapped up and my eyes focused on them, fake astonishment showed in my eyes. I pulled one earphone out of my ear, laughing filled my ears. I studied them, peering through my fake lenses. Two other boys were next to that boy whom I was flirting with earlier. They looked over at me. I felt their eyes sweep over my body.

_Pervs. _This has happened before, but then it felt weird, with these two boys.

I dropped my gaze back at my iTouch, stuffing my earphones back into my ears as well. Then, I stood up and started to my rented house.

I don't know what I was doing, how foolish I was. I bumped into _him. _Straight on.

It was like falling head-first into a wall of concrete, if you don't mind me saying.

As I felt myself fell down, one arm gripped mine and hauled me upwards, with so much force that I stumbled back a few steps, almost tumbling over. I looked up at him.

At first, his face was pure concern but then it quickly changed when he saw that I had no injuries or that I was hurt in any way. The corners of his mouth turned up into a way of a smirk and his eyes twinkled in a way mine would have if I was flirting.

But not now. Now, my role was the helpless girl, and I needed to play damsel-in-distress believably.

I shook my head to indicate that I was good.

I made to go on, but then his hand closed around my arm, holding me back. I turned back, frowning slightly, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Then, with a look of frustration, he pulled something out from his pocket- his iTouch. Quickly, he typed something into it and plugged in his earphones. He stuffed them into my ears.

_::Are you okay?::_

And then realisation hit me.

The jumbles of different words cut from radio speech that was going around was connected together to form coherent sentences.

This boy could not talk. He was a mute. I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, yes, I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

_::I hit you pretty hard.::_

I looked up at his face. It was a mixture of confusion and amusement. Thank goodness he wasn't too much of a nice- I mean nice as in really really nice guy.

"I'm good. I can take harder than that," I smiled at him slightly.

He broke into a full grin as he typed furiously again.

"Whew, you type fast," I commented softly.

His hair shook, and I knew he was laughing, even though he was very silent. Then, he pressed the little button at the edge of the screen.

_::Really? What's your name?::_

"Um... Katherina Hart. Kina. Or... Kate, maybe. If you like, it doesn't matter," I shrugged it off, trying to sound casual.

_::Why Key nah? I'm sorry, I don't have that word in radio stations.::_

"Well... I thought I was being clever. You know, take the **K **and** ina **from Katherina and then merge them together. Boom, Kina."

He laughed silently again.

"I wish my touch would do that," I said, subtly flirting with him.

He raised one eyebrow at me questioningly. I tilted my head as if to ask 'what'. He held out his hand for... something. Oh! He must be asking for my touch! I scrambled around my bag for my iTouch and pulled it out, placing it on his outstretched hand.

He pressed a few buttons, here and there. Then after a few moments, he was done. He handed it back to me and I took it. Then I typed something into it, pressing the button.

_::I'd like to talk to you more.:: _

_::It's okay, I got your number already.::_

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. Then, jokingly, I pointed a finger at him, while smiling. "You are... just..." I didn't finish, I just shook my head, smiling and walked away.

I could feel him staring at me as I went home.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Kelsey."<p>

I turned around.

"Kina," I answered carefully.

She laughed slightly. "I was wondering if I could join you for lunch, you seem quite lonely," she said. I laughed and nodded, then I pulled out the chair beside me.

"You're very quiet," she said, observing me.

I smiled. "Don't judge. I've been putting up this show for days and I'm getting tired of it."

"Yeah? Want an update of the status around here?"

"Sure."

"Janine and Kaylee. Queen Bees, sometimes their snobbish, but we get along. Chase and James. Hotties. We're friends, nothing more."

"So you're popular?"

"So, so," she answered me casually. "What are you like normally?"

"I'm... not a nice girl. I can be a bitch when I want to and I will not hesitate to want to when people piss me off. I'm... a flirt. I flirt playfully and shamelessly all the time. Unless I'm pretending to be innocent at that time. I go though guys more often than people change phones. But I'm not a whore. If I were, I wouldn't be afraid to admit it," I finally answered.

"You're in."

"In what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"The circle."

I grinned at her, she grinned back at me. "Thanks."

"It's good. I think you're gonna cope well in this school. With that look, and that smirk," she said absent-mindly.

I gave a low laugh at that one. "Thanks again."

"By the way, there's going to be a party tonight. Wanna go?"

"Who'll be there?" I asked.

"At Orlando's, Bee's older brother house. Of course, Bee will be there. Bane and Willy, Ian, Rocket, the populars and other unimportant people."

"I'll be there," I said. My decision was made right after I heard Bee's name.

* * *

><p>I had looked myself in the mirror, and decided that I would turn many heads tonight at the party. I wasn't one of those people who would blush and say 'you're prettier' when people compliment me. I simply reply 'thank you', because I already know I'm pretty.<p>

I'm not vain, it's simply that I know my strengths and I used them to the stretching point.

I had tucked in my white shirt under a high-waist blue dress of sensible length. Over the shirt, I had worn my blue tight-fitting blazer, buttoned. My hair was left down, waves tumbling down to my waist, fringe resting on my forehead and covering one side of my eyebrows.

Makeup was very simple, gel liner and curled lashes without the mascara. My lips was a Revlon Colourburst peach colour, bringing out the softest of all pinks.

When I was satisfied, I walked out of my house, started my Cherokee Jeep 1996 and drove off.

Arriving at the party, I knocked the door and two guys opened the door. Willy and Banes. They sweep their eyes over me slowly, obviously not minding if I saw it or not. _These guys... _

"Willy and Banes," Willy introduced themselves, grabbing my arm, trying to take me somewhere.

I looked for Kels but she wasn't I heard someone clearing their throat.

I turned towards that person. Willy's grip loosened and I pulled my hand away, that person who had brown curls and a sweet face in general, he pulled me away.

"Thank you...?" I inquired.

"Sam. Sam Witwicky," he answered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bee walking to us.

He flashed me a quick smile and looked at Sam.

"Banes and Willy," he answered. Bee glared at their direction and pulled me away to a couch where we sat. He pulled out his iTouch.

_::I don't want you to get hurt.::_

I smiled warmly at him, can't help but feel like I wasn't as much as unloved as I thought I was. My whole life I've been sort of 'divorced' from my parents. I was an accident, I wasn't meant to be here. They never really cared much about how my whole life was. It was sort of their dream when I got accepted to this university.

"Thanks... I've... I've honestly never had someone care about me as much as you do," I told him truthfully.

He beamed up at me, his whole face brightened. I felt so good that I made him happy that I brightened up a lot too.

What was happening? What happened to the player that I was once? Was I melting?

And then my next thoughts were: Was it really that bad? Was melting really that bad?

_::Why not? If I was in your life, I would have risked my life for you.::_

"Why?" I asked, both bewildered and overwhelmed.

_::Because you're _beautiful. _You're simple, but somehow you attract.::_

"If you knew the real me, you wouldn't even risk anything for me."

_::Don't. Don't say that.::_

"Do you want to know who I really am? I'll tell you who I am. I'm to a mean, popular bitch who never cared what others thought of me. I never express one ounce of emotion, if I did, it was fake. I act on daily basis. I'm a female counterpart of the usual douchebag or player. I go through boyfriends more often than you cut your hair. I'm not someone who people risk their life for, Bee."

_::Yet I'm willing to. Even if all that was true.::_

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I couldn't find the strength to say anything to this boy who apparently told me he'd risk his life for mine.

"I... I don't deserve that."

_::Yes you do. You deserve everything because you're so misunderstood.::_ He smiled.

_::By the way, where are your glasses?::_

I didn't get this much, they usually assumed it was contacts, when the glasses weren't even real at the first time.

"Those are fake, I don't need 'em."

_::I don't know if I should say you looked prettier with or without them.::_

We chat for a long time. We talked about random thing like music and all, to things like family and friends. He started to get a little bit fidgety when I mentioned my boyfriends, which was really cute, if I must say myself.

As he went over to get something to drink, his two friends came sauntering up to me. Each sat down at two sides of me. Banes draped his hand over my shoulder.

"Hey," he grinned, a little drunk.

I smiled in return, squirming to the other side.

Too bad Willy was on that side.

"You're Katherina Hart, right? You're the one with the British accent," he said. I nodded and made to get up.

"Where're you going?" One asked, following me.

"Careful, Bee's gonna kill you," a man I recognised as Rocket said. They ignored him and walked on to chase me.

I walked faster, hoping to get away from them. It didn't stop them, I didn't think so.

"Hey girl, don't ignore us. We want to get to know you."

A hand grabbed me, pulling me to somewhere darker. I struggled. Why was I so damned weak? Or are they just really, really strong instead?

"Come on," Banes whispered in my ear as he tugged at my shirt. His hands brushed something that he shouldn't touch. I tried to slap his arm away, but it was in vain. Two more tugs, and the shirt came off. I gasped soundly as I groped around, trying to find my clothes.

"Bee!" I yelled, in attempt to get attention.

I got it, from Willy.

His hand slapped over my mouth. "Are you crazy, girl? Bee's gonna kill me if he finds out!"

I continue to struggle ignoring him. He pins my hands over my head, so I can't do anything. My final hope vanished and I just stopped. I closed my eyes in resignation.

At least I tried.

"Finally come into realisa-" His sentence was cut right off.

He was pulled off me and my eyes flew open. My hands started searching for my clothes desperately.

"That's enough."

Everyone turned to the voice, and so did I. My cheeks heated up and I looked down. I finally found them, and pulled them on. Then, I stood up again.

"Bee, get off Willy," he said again. He turned to me. "Are you okay, miss?"

I nodded- down, up.

"Bee, tend to her."

Bee glared one last time at Willy and Banes and went over to me, pulling out his iTouch immediately. "Are you okay?" I quickly asked him.

He frowned. _::I should be the one asking you that.::_

my head vigorously."I'm good. I'm sorry, I tried to stay away," I whispered in his ear softly. He shook his head.

_::I should have stayed.::_

"You didn't want it to happen, so didn't anyone. It's not your fault."

Orlando looked at us once before wallking away again. As soon as he left, Banes tackled Bee to the floor. I covered my mouth. "Bee!"

I rushed over, only to be restrained by Willy. His arm tightened around my waist and I couldn't move forwards. I could only watch Bee and Banes fight.

"Want to go to the closet?" Willy whispered next to my ear. I shivered and shook my head.

Bee's eyes blazed a bright red and he punched Banes hard. Then, he proceeded over to throw Willy across the room.

"HEY MAN! CHILL IT, WE WERE ONLY-"

He pulled my arm and he stormed out of the house.

_::I'll drive you home.::_

"Umm... I drove here though..." I answered.

_::It's okay, you can get it back tomorrow.::_

I nodded, not having the strength to argue with him any further. We stopped in front of a bright yellow car. A sleek racing car. I gasped.

"You're rich!" I exclaimed. He drove a _Camaro._

He smirked. He opened the door for me and I stepped in, offering him a smile. He smiled in return and got into the driver's seat. Then we drove to my house in silence.

When we got there, he leaned in and stopped, out faces only inches apart. I held my breath. Then, he reached over and unbuckled my seat belt, leaning away from me, lettting me breath again. "Bee! Don't do that!"

_::You don't like it?:: _

"No, you're leading me on," I answered.

Then, he reached over again and kissed me on the lips softly and pulled away. As he leaned away, I leaned closer to him and kissed him. He returned it, his tongue forced apart my lips and we found ourselves making out passionately.

I pulled away after moments.

But we stayed in that position, out faces barely inches apart. My had reached out to touch his face. "You know, I wasn't always this player-y. I remember once I was sensitive. I might even call myself sweet, the me back then. I don't remember though, when it changed ot how, what caused this change. But I remember that time..."

He didn't talk. Of course, he couldn't. However, his face was oh, so understanding.

I tilted my head with a slight smile, then I unlocked the door and walked into the house. One might call this 'carrying an air of mystery'.

Barry, my housemate, opened the door for me.

I walked in, thanking him with a smile. "Who were you with?" He asked, his tone demanding.

"Bee, why?" I asked.

"His name Bumblebee?" He asked incredously.

I laughed. "Bumblebee? What name is that? They say it's Anthony."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He'd never been nice to anyone in particular, sometimes, I think he hates all human beings, despite himself. I've tried flirting with him the first time I saw him. Hey, I flirt with every guy that doesn't look bad, and Barry... was kind of good-looking.

Barry Cade has coal black tousled hair, dark eyes that turn red when he's irritated and a strong build. He's got the dark, mysterious stranger look. He's more than good-looking but not quite _insanely handsome _to me.

Besides, I go for bad guys, not nice guys.

I shook my head and walked into my room, starting up my laptop.

I sat down on my bed and touched my lips, smiling.

Bee. _Bee. He _was the one. He was the one, perhaps, who would be the one who would really matter to me. I didn't know yet, I wasn't sure.

I never believed in things like love-at-first-sight. One look and you'll know he's the one? Don't be kidding me, man. That's kindergarten levelled fairytale-love-stories. It needs time, it needs time to develope and turn into something real.

This had a chance, if he was interested. And by the looks of it, he was. And maybe this was going to be real?


	2. w h a t t h e h e l l

**Hiii, people. **

**Whoooow, it feels great to wake up to 1 review alert, a favourite story and 3 story alerts just after one night. Thank you people, I love you =]**

**Also, I now have an explanation to why the bots can go around in **_**solid **_**human form. Thank you ****A. Alice-LaCasse ****for letting me borrow your idea of Ratchet inventing a way to solidifying the holoforms of the bots. I must have sounded real stupid in the pm but well... sorry. Haha. Anyways, I hope more and more of you read and reiew!**

**ladygreylatte: I agree, Bee is so cute! Ermm... not only in, like my story. I love how he gives rings to Carly and Sam in DotM. Also, I like it when he lubricates on grumpy-douchebag in Transformers. And yes it wouldn't be Bumblebee if he didn't talk through a radio. **

_**Oh, and I want to say that the programme that Bee has installed in Kina's iTouch isn't really a programme. It only works around him because it really is him who is doing the radio soundtrack merging. Just in case anyone wonders.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Katherina Hart, and her nickname Kina Hart.**

* * *

><p>It's a weird world that we live in,<br>No use in trying to hide.  
>Oh, oh, what do you know,<br>What do you know about now?

-What Do You Know (David Choi)

* * *

><p>A loud 'beep' awakened me from my sleep and I jumped out of bed, looking down the window.<p>

There he was, the one I was dreaming about, leaning against his yellow Camaro. I smiled down at him and motioned him to wait for a moment. Then, brushed my teeth, put on makeup and slipped on some clothes.

Along with my black skinnies, I threw on my very transparent Abercrombie & Fitch vest, with a black blazer on top. I pulled my unruly hair into a side-braid. Then, some not-very-high flowery wedges.

"What's up?" I asked, putting on a genuine smile.

He smiled big, and pulled me into his car. He pulled out his iTouch and tapped something.

_::I just wanna hold you, I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna love you all my life. I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain this. I want you here forever right here by my side.::_

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling like an insane madman.

He knew I liked David Choi too, by programming my iTouch.

"Bee... I... I know I've only known you for about two days. I know I haven't been the right kind of girlfriend. But I want to try. I really do."

He grinned at me, and we started driving. We pulled up in front of Orlando's house. He got out of the car fastly and opened my door for me. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

_::I want to introduce you properly.::_

"That's so sweet of y-"

I was unable to finish my sentence, because a girl tripped in front of me, falling on my foot. I rolled my eyes disgustedly and smiled sarcastically. "Are you all right?" I asked lazily, pulling her up.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" I replied sarcastically, honey dripping from my tone. Bee glanced at me worriedly as the girl walked away from us.

Then we continued on, however, I suddenly started to feel dizzy. I brought my hand up to my head.

Bee's hand shot out and propped under my elbow, his eyebrows lifting in concern.

_::Are you all right?::_

I nodded. "Yes, I'm all right."

After a few steps, I started to see stars. Oh, not here, not now. "Bee, I-"

His arm wrapped around me once again as I started to black out. My vision faded and the last thing I recall is seeing Bee's gold eyes staring into mine. I felt content to close my eyes there though.

* * *

><p>Third-person:<p>

Bee carried her as fast as he could take her into the house, and that was quite fast, rest assured.

"What's wr-" Ratchet's sentence was cut shor by Bee transforming into his autobot mode.

_::Fix her.:: _

Bee demanded immediately. Ratchet nodded wearily and transformed, along with every robot in the room. He scanned her and after the analysis, he was left stunned, standing there.

_::What's wrong with her?::_

"When I scanned her... there was something I found unusual. Then I scanned her again, more detailed this time. She has a shard inside her," he said.

"What shard?" Optimus demanded.

* * *

><p>Kina's POV:<p>

I woke up to see Bee right next to me.

"Bee? What happened?"

_::Come. We'll explain everything.::_

"We'll?" I asked, confused.

_::I think it's time we reintroduced ourselves.::_

As we walked into the room, my heartbeat quickened and I took in a sharp breath. "Wha- what is this? I mean... What's happening?"

There were five robots standing in the living room of Orlando's house.

"Hello, you've known us with different names, except Bumblebee. We go by Orlando, Ian, Rocket, Banes and Willy. In truth though, I'm Optimus Prime..." The blue one with red flames said.

"I'm Ironhide, weapons specialist."

"Ratchet, medical doctor."

"Brains, Wheelie," Brains said.

I recoiled from them, wincing. "After all that, you think I still want to talk to you?"

Bee chuckled soundedly. "And he's your Bumblebee," Ratchet said.

I turned to him to find a yellow robot in place. I almost jumped back a few steps in surprise. I opened my mouth and closed it. Then I tried again. "So you're all giant robots? Why did you tell me? Obviously you're trying to keep it a secret."

Then, Optimus told me about the war and all that between the Decpticons and the Autobots.

"I don't see what it has to do with me."

"A few months ago, we destroyed the Allspark which had the ability to revive Cybertron. Because the Decepticons wanted to use it to transmit earth's resources to Cybertron. Along with the shard, we killed the Decpticons leader, Megatron. Now, the Decpticons- Barricade, Starscream- all of them are searching for this shard that survived the attack," Optimus said, holding up a piece of something.

"And...?"

"They don't know that there's another shard. So didn't we, untill now."

"Then where is it?"

"It's you. It's _in _you," he answered.

My mouth fell open in surprise. "_In _me? How? How is that possible? I don't remember... I didn't have any surgeries or anything of that sort! How could it have been _in _me?"

"We don't know either. But the Decepticons will no doubt hunt you if they find out. We'll have Bee bring you back home."

I nodded quickly, still in mild shock.

I watch as Bee transforms into his camaro. Uncertainly, I step inside and close the door. We kept quiet for most of the journey. Then, I started to speak.

"Bee. I can't do this."

_::Do what?::_

He was communicating through the car radio, which I had to admit, was kind of cool. But I didn't have time to marvel over this anymore. I needed to do this because I simply could not continue this anymore. Somehow, I thought we had a possibility of being together. Why?

"Be together. Me, you. We're different people. We won't work. And this?" I laughed. "I can't."

_::We'll make it work. I promise.::_

I shook my head. I tried not to see the desperation in his eyes. I pretended that I didn't, and that I felt nothing at all for his sadness. I was once unsympathetic, and I am now too.

"No. Don't you understand at all? I told you once, and I'm telling you again. I never was a nice girl. Who said I was going to change for you? Remember, I had tons of boyfriends before you. It isn't that hard to say goodbye. I'm a player, Bee," I said, trying to be more sharp with him.

_::We love each other, isn't that enough?::_

"No, it's not! There's a difference between love and attraction. I saw the possibility of a relationship, but now I can, and you can either, see that it's not fit to develop. Just face it, I'm not girlfriend material."

_::I refuse to believe that. I know who you are. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same.::_

_Stubborn robot._

"No I won't. I've never changed for anybody. It's not going to happen soon. And Bee, you're a robot! I know you couldn't tell me that but still! How do you think I feel when I realized that?" I paused. "Come on, Bee. We're not going to be together. It's not possi- Where are you driving me?" I demanded.

_::To our base.:: _

He answered through his radio. I could feel it though, I could feel his heart being broken and I could see what I was doing to him. Yet, I shook all of those off.

"Bring me to my house!" I snapped, pissed at how heartbroken he sounded.

Without another word, he started to drive back to my house.

I opened the door and walked out of the car into my house without a word of 'goodbye' or any hesitation. I heard Bee drive away, and ignored the nagging feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

I stared at the television set, and tried to turn it on.

It sparked, and then turned right off again. Frustrated, I hit the set a few times. Barry, it was Barry. It was always him when it came to electrical appliance.

"Barry! Barry Cade!" I yelled. Why? Why was the sound of his name so familiar? I'm sure I've heard it before in my life. It was... weird.

An annoyed Barry stormed out of his room, I obviously disrupted him in the middle of something. "What!" He shouted.

"The television set, what did you do to it? Huh, Barry Cade!" I yelled, still very pissed at everyone. There, the name nagged at me again.

Barry... Barry Cade... Barry...Cade... BarryCade. Barricade? Barricade! Only now, who was Barricade?

"Barricade," I whispered.

Oh my gosh, Barricade, Optimus told me about him. The Decepticon? Why the hell was I living with him? What was he doing here? Shit. _Shit._

He stopped yelling insults at me. Instead, he started cornering me. "What did you call me?" He asked dangerously. I backtracked quickly, as well as backing up.

"I, uhhh... I called you Barry Cade? I thought that was your name, Barry Cade. Geez, what are you so worked up for, man?" I asked, feigning annoyance.

For a moment, he stopped and I thought it worked.

And then I felt a weird tingling sensation. What was he- what the hell was he doing?

"You're lying," he snarled.

My eyes widened and I backed up again as he started towards me. "What? No! Why would I want to lie?"

"Don't you lie to me,_ human_. You know about us, don't you?"

I didn't say anything because I know he was doing something... scanning me?

"What's that? Near your heart... The Allspark. Where did you get it?" He asked, fiercely interrogating me.

"I don't know! I really don't!"

His eyes blazed red and I thought, for one second that he was going to kill me. But then, he regained his control and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it away from him but it wasn't working. He pulled me outside, into his car...

Well... into his true form anyways.

"Where in _hell _are you taking me?" I demanded him. He didn't have something the autobots called 'holoform', so I couldn't see him in person.

The car revved angrily- wait a minute? The car revved _angrily? _I'm describing a car revving angrily. Oh gosh, oh gosh, this is ridiculous.

When I thought there couldn't be anything worse that can happen, the seatbelt shot out and clamped itself tightly around my waist and arm. "Firetruck, Barricade! If you told me to stop moving then I would have, bitch! Was that nessaary?"

The horn sounded twice- I took that as a yes.

I struggled one last time against the frigging restraints and slumped back on the seat, giving up. Cold laughter sounded on the radio. I glared at the car- well, the wheel.

Then as we neared an abandoned house of some sort, Barricade threw me out of the car violently. I yelped in surprise as I skided across the floor. "_Frick,_" I exclaimed soundedly, because the rough floor had taken off some skin on my elbow and knees.

The robot Barricade grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Then, he dragged me to where a number of other Decepticons were waiting. _Shit._

What did I ever do to anyone?

_Well, loads. _My brain reminded. I rolled my eyes. That might be true, but then, Kylie did more than me and this isn't even happening to her!

I told myself to shut up inwardly.

"What is that _human being _doing here?" A cold voice demanded. Human being? Wow, so you're talking about me like some sort of disgusting piece of shit on the side of the road?

Feeling brave, I decided to talk to him, whilst normally I wouldn't even waste my breath on anyone like him. "Who _are _you?" I asked, imitating his tone perfectly. Well, I thought it was perfect.

He decided to return the sarcasm. "Starscream, Megatron's second in command, _your royal highness,_" he glared at me fiercely. "Now who the _hell _are you?" He snarled angrily. Apparently, my seemingly innocent question (well, compared to my other harsh interrogations when with _human boys_) pissed him off _royally._

"Katherina Hart, Kina Hart _at your service, sir,_" I replied snarkily.

"Katherina, if you don't want to d-" Barricade started, but was cut off by a electric shock that shocked Barricade, I guess.

He fell down a little. I frowned, walked over to Barricade. Then, I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he was kneeling down. Energy shot out of my outstretched palm (I only felt it, not observed it) and warmth rippled though Barricade's metallic body. I also felt strength leave myself.

"Don't do that," I said, annoyed at Starscream.

Barricade threw my hand off. "I don't need your help, _human._"

"Oh well, you're _very _welcome," I retorted.

"_Silence!_"

I shut up, knowing fully well that tone was not one to be messed with.

"Why did you bring her?"

"She has a shard of the Allspark."

"What? Where is it, _human?_" He demanded, leaning closer to me.

The energy I used from the Allspark shard, I assumed, had made me weak. And now, I felt my knees collapse under me, and adrenaline started to leave my body.

Starscream took this as a hint that I was scared.

"For me to know and you to find out," I managed out softly. His dark red eyes blazed, like fire- or like the demon himself. His hand shot out and grabbed my neck, lifting me a few feet off the ground. I choked.

"Where is it?" He asked again, growling dangerously.

"It's in her," Barricade answered for me.

Starscream dropped his hold on me and I fell to the ground. "You know how to get it out?"

I shook my head, I really didn't.

"Well, the Doctor will examine you then," Starscream said, turning and starting to turn away. But then he turned back, "Barricade?" Then he nodded towards me.

Barricade grabbed me, a little bit gentler this time, and then shoved me on a metal table. He strapped on restraints on my wrists, waist, legs and across my chest. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

He ignored me, walking out of the room again.

"Vell, let's see vat ve have here," A little thing- yes, a robot said.

"Get me out!"

I could see him inject me with something, something that made so groggy but I could still feel and see and hear. However, I couldn't struggle against the restraints.

Something whirred and I could hear the _snip, snip, _the metallic clicking of sciccors.

_Snip, snip. _Away went my clothes, as well as my bra and underwear. The Doctor- I think, he gave a slight whistle. At that moment, I wanted badly to say _pervert. _

But that feeling vanished when I saw a knife going towards my heart.

My eyes closed reflexingly. Something cold and sharp touched my skin and cut through it. Pain shot through my body. Behind my eyes, it was red everywhere.

Another shock of pain shot through me and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what do you think? I'm sorry that there are not much autobots interaction in this chapter. Also, sorry if you really really hate Decepticons. I kinda like Barricade though... I hope he isn't too out of character. By the way, if Kina is too Sue-ish than please don't hesitate to tell me. <strong>

**I'll appreciate it if you review.**


	3. r e s c u e t e a m

**Hi people!**

**I'm finally back in Hong Kong. And I've finally finished chapter three. Well, slight grossness in this chapter concerning blood and gore. Something like that. Not gonna rate it M for that little piece of gore though. Anyways, I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I kind of promise that the next one will be longer, okay?**

**Nala Of Shadows: Omg, I totally agree. My friends all go: Wth? Why would you want guys that break your heart? And then I'd have to say that I have no idea, I just like bad guys. Even players. =[**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie although I do own Kina. Also, all the quotes used od not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Who will be our superhero?<br>When things go wrong,  
>You'll save the day.<p>

-Who Will Be Our Superhero (Chester See)

* * *

><p>I've been counting my own heartbeat, but I don't know exactly how many seconds passed because my heartbeats seemed to be getting faster, than failing and slowing down, just to be shocked into conscious again, heartbeat remaining the fast rate.<p>

I could still see what was happening to me, and most importantly, I could feel what was happening to me. I kept praying that it would somehow stop doing this to me out of mercy, but of course, why should it? It had no heart, as far as I'm concerned. And I meant no heart as in, well, _literally. _

I knew I shouldn't be wishing for someone to come save me, especially Bee. After what I've done to him, he had every right not to come to me.

Of course, that was what I wanted, wasn't it?

I'm selfish, and shallow. I didn't want to be seen as weak. I've never been seen as weak, using the most dirty tactics in order to get my way. I wasn't evil, not just yet. But if you said I was sympathetic and caring, the whole world would be laughing and saying 'today is opposite day, isn't it?'

I came to conclusion that probably no one would come.

_**Although, maybe they would because there was a shard of the allspark on me?**_

**Well, they could kill you and take the shard out of the heart. Or maybe just operate on you and take it out, sparing your life.**

_**They don't even know how it works, maybe you can't take it out?**_

**Shut up!**

Okay, now I was talking to myself.

I think, heartbeat by heartbeat, I'm going insane.

And then electricity coursed through my bloodstream and body again. Both my brain and I screamed in protest as I once again felt the knife cutting into me. To my surprise, the cutting stopped. However, something started to probe at my... heart?

"Vere is no shard!" The little thing said, snarling.

It started cutting into random places, and I screamed again and again. Every now and then, when I was about to reach the peaceful blackness, electricity coursed through me.

By now, I was up to 1784 heartbeats when I heard that noise.

The whirring of engines, and... something else.

I opened up my eyes to see Optimus cutting the restraints off me. I immediately sat back up , pulling my knees up to my chest. He looked me in the eye, then assured me that I was going to okay. Then I watched him fall back and fight for my life.

Some of their ACs turned on involuntarily, some's engine revved involuntarily. Even Barricade, who immediately turned off his AC after he realised what he was doing.

I take it that indicates their turned on?

Even more embarrased, I back up into a corner of the table. I masked my expression into a nothingness and simply sat there. I couldn't trust my body not to collapse if I stood up.

"Oh Primus. Bee, Katherina!" Ratchet yelled.

My eyes immediately glanced to the door, showing the littlest of fear in them as the face I didn't want to see appeared near it.

_Oh gosh, no. Not Bumblebee, right here._

The only colour I could see was yellow as I was whirled into a Camaro, I recognised. I watched on as the seats turned from creme to a dark crimsom.

The new colour theme of the camaro was red.

That was when I realised that the dye was my own blood. That was when I realised I was loosing too much of it. But why couldn't I just pass out? This just hurt too much to care about anything. Even about talking to Bee, I was still pissed at him.

"Bee..." I heard my voice say.

"Don't talk," came Bee's own voice. How...? I thought he couldn't talk.

"You can... talk," I managed out, eyes half closed, still with my arms wrapped around my knees. He noticed, and wrapped a cloth around my body, giving me warmth as well as confort.

"Yes," was his simple answer that came through his radio, although his own voice.

"You're incredibly pale."

I didn't answer him, because it was a stupid comment and because I didn't have the strength to talk anymore. I was settled on the floor as he transformed back into his robot mode. He cupped me in his arms and brought me to a table.

"Is this... your base?" I asked.

He nodded grimly as he thrashed around, trying to find something. He found it, after almost wrecking the entire room. Bandages. He pulled it out and starting wrapping it around me in panic. His radio started whirring through channels and speaking random things. Maybe because he was panicking too much...?

_::Blood... too much... crap... i'm done... red... what do I do... NO... I'm gone...::_

"Bee, what are you doing?" Ratchet came in through the door.

"She's losing blood! Too much!" Bee merely shouted.

"Step aside, let me handle it."

"No, I need her alive. She can't die!"

"You're gonna kill her! You're hurting her, listen!" He barked at Bee.

That was when I realised that I was whimpering in pain. Bee hesistantly stepped away and let Ratchet do the work. I felt something enter my bloodstream, only this time, it was soothing. Very calming. It lulled me a lullaby, along with the music. Where did it come from?

_This is a message from your heart, your most devoted body part, taking blood and making art. This is a message from your heart pounding away into the dark..._

It buzzed for a moment and then began once again.

_The waves came crashing down on me and they tried to take me out to sea, you fought them off so gallantly and won. You and me together, together, together. Together, together is all we need._

My heart...? _Pounding away into the dark... _Never give up.

Together... _you fought them off so gallantly and won. Together is all we need. _Stay with me, don't go away. We'll be all right together.

Where did the music come from?

Who is this? And is this what you're trying to tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>Musiclyrics used: **

**Message From Your Heart- Kina Grannis**

**Together- Kina Grannis**


	4. r e g r e t ?

**Hi guys! New chappie, yay! **

**Okay, so I got this awesome new idea (no jokes...) that after I finish this story, there's gonna be a spinoff! I'm sort of working on it right now and I promise it will really come out. Unlike all those times that I actually promised and broke it. Anyways, it's a SPINOFF and not a sequel, so it won't really have the exact same characters... (hint hint) in it. But then, I hope you'll like it.**

**Moving on...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Transformers in any way. The end. I really, really wish I owned Enrique Iglesias though... it would be awesome...**

* * *

><p>Look in your eyes until I see something's there about me,<br>I'm standing on the edge yet I don't know what to give.  
>Do you know what it feels like loving some one,<br>That's in a rush to throw you away?

-Do You Know (Ping Pong Song) [Enrique Iglesias]

* * *

><p>I watched as Ratchet injected her with anesthetic.<p>

Her eyes slowly closed and I noticed, she just started slipping away. Slipping away into unconsciousness, into nothingness. I couldn't help feeling despair as I felt almost for certain that she was going to die. **Stop thinking negative thoughts, Bee!**

_**Well, what is she dies? How are you going to live with yourself, knowing that it was subsequently your fault? **_

**Why would it be your fault? It was Barricade who brought her to the Decepticon base!**

_**Becuse it was you who didn't stay around when she got pissed off at you, instead you ran away, heartbroken!**_

_::I'm not being pessimistic, I'm just being realistic.::_

Why the hell did my radio just play that? Oh, it was one of Kina's favourite parody songs. I grabbed at my head. Can I stop thinking about Kina Hart? To be honest, I know I was doing nothing rather than getting my heart burned, involving myself with a human like this.

Especially a human like Kina.

Katherina Hart, who had told me herself that she wasn't girlfriend material (what they called spark mates here).

However, how could I deny this feeling in my spark? It was yearning for her touch, why? What had I seen in her that made me want her touch so much? Was it her hard-to-get attitude? Or maybe her impossibly innocent demeanor?

What? Katherina is not innocent. For all I knew of her, she was just the opposite. She could be a Decepticon, for all I knew again. Why was that? She just said goodbye to me without a single backward glance. She put me down in a single breath, not showing one hint of regret in her voice or face. Furthermore, she even sounded angry at me when I got upset with her 'breaking up' on me. Even I myself could sense the heartbreak in my voice, how could she look past that? How could she get angry at me when she was supposed to be guilty?

Nothing, though. None of all those negativity expelled from 5 miles of her radius could keep me away from her. I still loved her. I still wanted to protect her and love her. I would still risk my life for her. It seemed, when I told her that, she was actually passionate about me.

But then, it could have been an act. She was devil itself.

And the way she talked with me in when she was on the verge of death. For all that blood loss, why didn't she faint? Why didn't she just pass out from the pain or the amount of blood lost?

But she could be only strong. She _was _strong, I knew it. I could see it by the walls that she set up around her, or her heart. I could see it by the way she held herself up.

I shouldn't love her, she was killing me bit by bit, slowly.

Maybe there was a chance that I was only attracted to her because of the shard. The autobots all said that they were attracted to her at the beginning. Ratchet did a research and concluded it was because the shard was naturally attracting to all bots. Maybe that was the reason.

The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like an unconvincing lie just to persuade myself that I wasn't falling for her- or rather, fell for her. Because I knew it was not true, no matter how much I wished for it.

I glanced back at the unconscious form lying on the operation table.

I turned on my radio and started playing songs I had gotten from her list of favourites. Then I started pikcing ones that actually had meanings to me. I hoped she could hear them and convince her to live on, that there was something that she could live for. I wanted to tell her that I would be waiting here for her, by her side.

_I want you here forever right here by my side._

I played her that song once, but then she didn't see anything in it. I was probably just another toy in her world. She told me that, she had many boyfriends who had no important significance to her. There was absolutely no reason why I wasn't one of them.

But I'm still going to try. I'm still going to try and make her live.

_::This is a message from your heart, your most devoted body part, taking blood and making art. This is a message from your heart pounding away into the dark...::_

This was to encourage her to keep on fighting. This was to have her to keep her heart beating.

_::The waves came crashing down on me and they tried to take me out to sea, you fought them off so gallantly and won. You and me together, together, together. Together, together is all we need.::_

This is to remind her that we could go through all of these if we're together, because it's all we needed to stay alive. I knew that in her, somehow, that there was something that cared and loved.

* * *

><p>I've been waiting for her to wake up for two days.<p>

But there she is, lying on the bed, sleeping, unconscious. I'm starting to lose all hope that she's ever going to wake up, stuck in this thing called a coma for the rest of time.

I transformed into my alt mode, I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

If she didn't wake up, I'm never going to transform ever again.

"Come on Bee, stop this childish nonsense this moment," Optimus ordered me with a firm voice, one that we all knew that we shouldn't mess with.

I chose to ignore him this time. Nothing could convince me it wasn't my fault. No, not even myself. I am going to stay this way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes Say Never - Ryan Higa<strong>


	5. h e a l i n g

**Hi =]**

**Kind of cheered up over nothing really significant. Guess I'm just to bored...**

**Kbanes2, Ninja Star Light: Thanks for your review. I like any kind of reviews. **

**Bumblebeefangirl: Of course there'll be more! This story is far from finished, as far as I'm concerned, so don't worry =] I'm really glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't own any-damn-thing from Transformers. Or Kina's lyrics.**

* * *

><p>You once whispered words to me<br>Wondering if anybody loved each other like we do  
>I guess that's not enough for you.<p>

-Cambridge (Kina Grannis)

* * *

><p><em>I was floating in a white space. So blissfully and happily. <em>

_Nothing got in my way, and I didn't need to hear anything. The quietness engulfed me, making me feel safe, but lonely at the same time. What was I doing here? There was nothing that was familiar to me. No noises, no voices. Only void blankness. It kind of felt like a blanket over my head, suffocating me. But instead of feeling desperate, I felt grateful. _

_It felt like... someone pulled the plug on my life machine. _

_Am I dead?_

_Where was my grandmother then?_

_How about my parents, did they still hate me? Are they happy that I'm gone? _

_**Oh.**_

_I remember now. The Doctor... cutting me with knives and scissors. The probing of my heart. The Allspark. _

_And Bee. My Bee._

_Wait, he isn't mine, what are you talking about? _

_I don't need commitment._

_Then Optimus, Ratchet... hmm... where were they, anyways? Oh right, they must have survived the incident anyways. I hope Barricade didn't. He was a bitch. If he's alive, I think I'm going to go back and haunt him as a ghost... That seems like a great idea, let's do it. _

_Hey, who's that figure? He was dark... coloured... He looked like a robot. Oh, no no no, I've had enough of giant robots for my lifetime. Which is... over. What's that zap of energy? Well, there he goes. He's gone now. Good, it's me and my plan to haunt Barricade._

_Now if I could only figure out a way to leave this blankness..._

Electricity.

My eyes jolted open, awakening me from the void emptiness.

My arms were tied down on the table, just like before. But I had clothes on. Seems like the Decepticons finally had the decency to put some clothes on me.

The door opened, I thrashed against the retraints in fear of what it decided on cutting open this time.

But it wasn't the Doctor this time. It was Ratchet.

"R-Ratchet?" I asked uncertainly.

I turned my head to the other side and found another robot that I haven't seen before. He seemed to be... fast asleep. What was he doing here anyways?

"Hey there, little one," Ratchet replied, smiling at me. "Looks like you're wide awake now."

Out of the blue moon, I smile at someone who I've no intention of flirting with. "Thank you. Really. I was... so near the verge of dying. I can't seem to thank you enough for this."

He dismissed it with a wave. "It's my job."

Then he turned to the other robot. "Hey, dude. Wakey, wakey."

That one's head snapped up and his optics flew open. "Wha-? Oh, it's you Ratchet. Is she okay? Is she awake n-"

I cut him off with my coughing. Then, I tried to move my hands but remembered the restraints. "Urgh, get these damn things off my arms. What the hell were you thinking, tying me to this... bed?" I snapped at him, remembering the need to get pissed at him for bounding me on the bed.

The robot laughed, and Ratchet frowned. "I thought you couldn't seem to thank me enough."

"Which is different from getting pissed off because someone just tied you up."

"I'm Jazz."

I turned to him, apparently Jazz. I politely faked a smile, and raised a brow inquiringly. "Yes, may you get to the poi- whoa whoa whoa, weren't you that robot I saw in my... void?"

"Void?" Ratchet interuptted.

"You're supposed to be dead then, if you were in my void," I accused Jazz while ignoring Ratchet.

"I was dead," he answered, shooting me a smile as if I should be catching on to something important. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should wait for Optimus," he said.

And so they made me wait for 15 frigging minutes before they would explain just how someone just came back from the dead.

So here we all were, with me perched on top of Optimus's knee because I just liked him the most out of all the auto-freaking-bots. Well, exception to Bee. Wait, not exception to Be- ugh, I don't even know how I should feel about him, damn it.

"Now that you're here, will you _please _tell me what's going on and why the hell is this Jazz dude here back from the dead?" I said restlessly.

Optimus chuckled a bit. "Well, Kina."

At least someone called me by my nickname.

"It's you. Remember that you had the allspark implanted in your body? Well, when you were in that_... _coma, right? Yes, you somehow reached to Jazz, and managed to pull him out of the coma with you. You see, we think you were close to offline and the allspark sensed him too, and revived him. And then you woke up about an hour later," Optimus explained.

I frowned. "Okay, so I just revived a frigging robot."

Jazz laughed heartily. "Yes, you revived me. I can't begin to repay you."

"Don't. Just don't. I hate being a saint."

Jazz smiled.

"By the way, did you know I was planning how to come back as a ghost and ways to haunt Barricade when you disturbed me, Jazz? It annoyed me a lot."

They laughed, even Ironhide did. You know, the scariest-looking robot with enormous cannons? Yeah, him.

"Katherina, you mentioned a void, what was that?" Ratchet asked me.

"Well... when I was in that coma... I was sort of in a peaceful white void. With no one in it. I thought of many things. It was a while before I remembered what had happened to me. And then... I saw Jazz, and I knew he was dead because that space was where dead people went... That's all, I guess. Yes, and the Doctor *shudder* said that he couldn't find the shard, what did that mean?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Well, I examined it and found it. It was clamped around your heart like a parasite. It disguised itself carefully and cleverly so it was hard to find. I found out how it works. Basically, without you, the shard would be gone.

"Because the shard stole energy from you, and if you had no more energy, it simply would diminish and die away. Only you can control it. If anyone tried to take it out, it would clamp around your heart and stop it's heartbeat, therefore killing you and the shard."

I slowly digested every bit of information.

"You feel dizzy after you help someone with the shard because it stole your energy. Therefore your collapse the first time you helped the girl outside our sidewalk," Ratchet finished.

I let out a breath. "Wow. But how did it get there?" I asked.

"Don't know yet."

"Okay," I said quietly. "So what do I do now?"

"You don't need to do anything. We're all here for you," Optimus convinced me.

"Yeah? All as in all of you except for Bumblebee right?" They exchanged glances at each other and I frowned. "What? You think I didn't notice? It was very obvious. He is _yellow_, a very sharp colour, might I add."

This earned a chuckle from Jazz.

"He won't change back from his alt mode- vehicle mode. He's ignoring all of us, even me. He's guilty because he left you there alone with Barricade," Optimus told me softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does he have to beat himself up over it? It's ridiculous. It wasn't even his fault in the first place. Friggin idiot. Well, you can't blame him. After all, saints are idiots."

Ironhide frowned. "Don't be like that, Kina. He loves you a lot. You broke his heart but he still loves you. He would die if anything happened you."

"Then why isn't he dead," I muttered under my breath.

"_Kina._" Optimus said warningly.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," I said, although I am not sorry. Maybe a little remorseful but not that sorry enough to have myself to apologise truly to a person.

"Now, I'll go and be a saint and try to convince him," I sighed, trying to jump down from Optimus' knee. Why was I such a sucker for Optimus? I haven't seen him until, like 2 days earlier. Maybe it was the way he fought for me. Maybe it was just him that seemed most... brotherly.

I lacked sibling love.

Or any kind of love, actually.

Not that it makes it okay to be a bitch like I am now. I mean, it's just generally not okay for people to be bitches, except... well me. Wow, that sounded really self-centred.

Optimus cracked a smile at my attempt to get down and scooped me up, then placing me on the floor. I smiled thankfully (sarcastically too) at him and walked off to where they had directed me. I took my time though, I walked with long strides and with my head high. You want me to go as a humble little girl? Dream on, even Optimus wouldn't be able to do that.

I sighed as I saw a yellow camaro parked there, mourning. Well, it looked like it was mourning anyways. It annoyed me a little bit, although it made me stop getting pissed at it's sorry form.

I walked towards it and placed a hand on it's hood.

When it made no sound, I opened the door and slipped in one of the seats. The car revved angrily- I was finally used to describing cars revving angrily now. Anyways, the radio switched on. "Go away. Leave..."

I decided to make myself known.

"Do you seriously want me to do that?" I asked sarcastically. The engine of the car suddenly went to life and revved, this time in surprise. I clutched the side of the door to catch myself from falling over. I scowled at Bee. "Did you really find that nessacary?"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be," I said, and then we went quiet.

"So are you just gonna stay like that forever? Trapped inside this car form?" I asked him. He seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Well, I said to myself if you never woke up then I would never transform again... which means I should transform now. But one more thing, until you accept the fact that you like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Bee, don't be stupid. I can't be committed and you know I'm not good your health either."

"Well, in that case, I'm staying this way forever," he said, in a cocky voice.

I growled in frustration and opened the door, slamming it close again. Then as I was about to walked away, I tripped on something, nearly falling before...

Bee transformed and caught me in his hand.

I smirked as he set me down on the floor again. "Never transform again, huh?" I asked him. I think I got him angry, because as I was walking back to where Optimus and the others were, I heard him storming away with heavy footsteps.

Optimus looked at my smiling face. "Yeah, I convinced him. He might just be a _liiittle _pissed at me right now though."

"What did you do?" Ironhide asked.

I looked over at his way. "Me to know and you to find out."

Okay, maybe my tactic was a dirty and... it wasn't supposed to be a tactic that one should be rpoud of but then hey, I'm not Kina Hart for nothing. I vowed (not really) to Optimus that I would convince Bee to stop hiding behing that pathetic alt mode, so no matter to what lengths, I would have Bee transform again.

Wait, wait, wait. Did I just pull the 'no matter what I do' card? Because of Optimus? What have I got going for him? He was... gosh...

"Optimus. I need a word."

* * *

><p><strong>Who, when Kina woke up, missed her usual bitchy attitude? Well, I kinda did...<strong>


	6. f e e l i n g s

**HI!**

**OH HAI THERE. This chapter was very, very fun to right. I took inspiration from Enrique Iglesias and Ciara's music video for Taking Back My Love. It's where they wreck every damn thing in the house and then afterwards they make out and make up. It was really funny. So now you know how most of it goes...**

**Ninja Star Light: Haha, Bee's being emo. I laughed at that one. Anyways, yeah, she's into any kind of mean. SO... don't be her enemy. That's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>All the questions that I try to deny<br>They're hiding deep inside  
>I don't want it.<p>

-Uneasy (David Choi)

* * *

><p>He looked confused, but then obliged, directing me to a room where no one was. Everyone watched us go, in confusion. The same expression I'm sure, that must have been showing on my face now too. I ran my hands through my hair. Why, why the <em>hell <em>did I want to do whatever Optimus wanted me to, huh?

"What's wrong, Kina?" He asked.

I sighed, sitting down and motioning him to do the same. "Well... I don't know how to put this but... Why the hell am I so intrigued on doing whatever you ask? Because just give me an answer, I never listened to what other people told me to do. But you..."

"People tell me that all the time. I'm a leader. That explains it."

"No, it doesn't. I don't listen to people, even leaders. There's something about you... that when you came and tell me it was all right, I believed it. There's something about you... that when you told me to do something I didn't want to resist. It's... it's like you're not a leader to me... I felt something like... like you're my brother, Optimus. I really don't know why but you're like my older brother. It's so... different and now I'm really confused..."

He didn't atually say anything for a moment or two.

"And I'm telling you this because...?"

"Because you're not that cold hearted as you would like to have thought yourself. Trust me, Kina. I assure you I feel exactly the same for you. We would do anything we could to protect you because it's both our job and we want to."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because... well, because for one, Bee wants to. And two, I want them to."

"That's deep," I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me. "Some things are just simple. You can't really explain it because that's the way things are."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I guess... that's true..."

"I still really _really _want to hunt Barricade down and tear his limbs out one by one," I told Optimus. He grinned at me.

"Don't worry, Ironhide will very willingly do that for you."

I laughed and walked back outside, trying to find Ironhide to tell him to do it for me. When I found him, I tapped his metal casing. "Hey, Ironhide. Do me a favour?"

He turned to me, frowning. "Depends..."

"If you see Barricade, please don't hesitate to kill the living shit out of him. Right, remember to do it _slowwwly _though," I said, emphasising the word slowly. He looked at me like I was weird for a moment, then he cracked a smile.

"I don't even have to think about that one."

Then we started all hanging out again because we just wanted to relax after that thing happened. Besides, they were trying to get my mind of things... unwanted. That I didn't really want to remember at all.

I giggled at the joke Jazz just told me. Typical Jazz, he was always trying to be funny (not that he isn't). Maybe he was friendly to everyone, but maybe it was just that he... well, I did bring him back. He thanked and reminded me constantly of that. I would just try to say that it was the shard that revived him, but then, it was me who gave energy to the shard...

So I just didn't know what else to say.

"Optimus! One thing only just occured to me... what about college? I mean, am I going to go back?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you simply cannot go back to college. It's too dangerous for you," he told me regretfully.

"And the allspark shard," I added. Then I started off again. "Anyways... I don't really mind. It doesn't matter with me. I guess... the worst thing is I'll go bankrupt?"

"I don't think you will. I mean, you're like number one top protected... thing- person in N.E.S.T now. Apart from the other shard," Jazz said thoughtfully. I snorted at his inappropriate use of the word _thing. _

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "Are you calling me a thing?" I asked him jokingly.

"Well... I would like to but since you saved my life, then... no."

"Funny how reviving someone changes so much," I snorted. Everyone laughed. Funny how people fins sarcasm funny. I thought it was the _lowest form of humour? _But then, I didn't really give a damn about that anyways.

"What about Bee?" I heard someone ask. My head snapped up to search for where the question came from. I narrowed my eyes when I found it was Brains... or Wheelie. It doesn't really matter because they both are equal suckers. The whole room went quiet and someone kicked him just for reminding me of my fiasco with Bumblebee. Then, Jazz cleared his throat.

"Well, let's not talk abou-"

"No, let's talk about it. Let's talk about why you aren't intent on admitting to your own feelings, Katherina Hart," Bee spoke up, entering the room.

And here I thought I angered him enough to stop talking about it.

"You wanna talk about that? All right then let's talk about that. You know what, Bee? I'm getting tired of this. I told you! We're never going to be together because it isn't how it works. I can't get committed. It's not that I don't want to, I don't know how to, okay? Yes, I'm insecure and that's why I've got a whole bunch of boyfriends just to boost my self-esteem. Do you accept that now? Or do you want me to say I've been using you this whole time?" I near screamed at him, before storming out of the room.

His holoform stormed off after me. "No, Kina! I do not accept either one excuse, because I know neither one is true. You use your boyfriends to boost up your self-esteem, do you? Then use _me _to boost up your self-esteem," he said, getting dangerously close up to my face.

"You want me to use you? All right, I will."

I pulled him closer to me, kissing him. He kissed back, gripping my shoulder tightly. He started to force me backwards, until he had me against the wall. WIth his two hands up against each side of my body, I couldn't move away, but not that I minded much now. I wrapped one arm around his waist, the other one I had through his hair.

It continued for moments and moments until he pulled away. "You told me once, you weren't like this. I believed you, because I can feel that once, you weren't like this."

"That time's passed. I've changed. I couldn't change that, even if I wanted to."

"I'm content with the way you are."

"I'm not."

"Give me a chance. If it fails to work, then I'll let you go," he said, his finger slightly stroking my lip. I looked up at him, considering and weighing my chances.

"All right. I'll give you a chance. But if it fails, it's all over and nothing you say is goi-"

I was cut off by him kissing me again.

"Then it's done. It's sealed."

We turned back to the autobots watching us, dumbstruck looks on their faces. I couldn't help but smile at their faces. They didn't know what happened, they were just confused. Optimus' face was priceless. I laughed. Bee smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. "I'll give it a try."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Taking Back My Love by Enrique Iglesias ft. Ciara 's music video.<strong>

**Beena (Bee&Kina): Fight, fight, fight, fight. Make out. We're good.**


	7. s w e e t t i m e s

**OH HAI. **

**I'm so so so sorry. I updated much too late, I know. **

**But I have an excuse for that!**

**I um... lost my USB at my friend's house. Hehe. I'm serious, I did. And it was a loooong time before I could get it back from her. But fear not, I'm back now!**

**Okayy... I'm too hyper for my own good. Yah... anyways. I'm just gonna start the chapter...**

**Before that though.**

**Bumblebeefangirl: Hehe, thanks. I'm blushing. Well, not really but still. Thanks though. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this movie. Meaning Transformers 1-3. Yah... I do own Kina Hart though. =]**

* * *

><p>If you feel like leaving<br>I'm not gonna make you stay  
>Soon you'll be finding,<br>You can run, you can hide  
>But you can't escape my love.<p>

-Escape (Enrique Iglesias)

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, to the world in front of me...<em>

I jumped up, cursing my alarm or whatever it was that made me wake up (not to mention the irony of the ringtone...), using a creative stream of cuss words. Someone chuckled and I turned to that direction. "Bee!" I scowled. I should have been able to guess that it was him. Who else did unreasonable things likt this.

"What time is it?" I asked, annoyed.

He raised an eyebrow amusingingly. "It's 9 thirty in the morning. It's about time to for you to wake up, I guess."

"What? 9 thirty. Damn, I must be getting old..." I muttered, which really didn't make any sense at all. "Never mind, that didn't make sense."

He laughed at me. "Come on, sleepyhead."

I kicked the covers off myself and went to get my clothes. I pulled my shirt off, not facing Bee, and put on my bra. Then I walked over to my other closet (well, they brought my clothes over) and took out my clothes, not caring if I put them on facing Bee. However, I think he did care because he turned away abruptly. I laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're changing."

"And...? I don't really mind. I mean, I've got something on. And you've seen it all before anyways. So has every Decepticon and Autobot. Except for Jazz," I shrugged.

"And if they see it again I will blind them permanently. Also if you wear that shirt I will rip it off you and make you wear one of my turtleneck t-shirts," he warned, pointing to a low cut tube top that stopped mid-stomach.

I laughed. "Bee, that is amusing and cute at the same time. Don't worry I won't wear that shirt when you're around," I reassured him. He missed the 'when you're around' part.

Then we walked downstairs.

They were all staring at us uncomfortably.

I stared back at them, and looked at my own plate of food. Then I looked at Bee. "Hey, uh... is it me, or is tension rising?"

No one even blinked.

Then suddenly, "I've never seen anything like that happen."

I turned to Ratchet. "Seen anything like what happen?"

"Cybertronians and humans. I guess they weren't meant to be together-" When he saw the expression on me and Bee's face, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, they weren't ever been together and it just makes it very curious about how everything works. Like... I don't know how a spark and a heart bonds..."

"Meh, I don't care. Too scientific for me. I guess that's your job, not mine," I answered, shrugging the useless and meaningly question away. Right now, I just wanted to see how my relationship with Bee would turn out.

I didn't know what happened when suddenly Bee turned into his alt mode.

"What the hell?" I asked incredulously.

I hear chuckling inside the car. "Get in. We're going to the amusement park," he said, his holoform appearing in the driver's seat. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Optimus, who nodded and said it was okay for me and Bee to go out for the day.

"All right, Bee."

I stepped in his car- or... him, and we sped off. "We're we going, Bee?"

"An amusement park."

"Fine..."

He chuckled as we drove to the amusement park.

I stepped out of the car when Bee opened the door for me. We walked around and went to buy some drinks first. I noticed a little girl had dropped her teddy bear so I picked it up before she could and gave it to her. I saw that the boy next to her was looking down my shirt when I was kneeling down. "Here."

I looked up at the boy. "Thank you, what's your name?" He asked her, smiling at me.

I smiled an stood up slowly, giving him a little view but not enough to satisfy him. "We're not close enough for you to know that," I answered, then walked away from him back to Bee. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and pulled me closer by my waist. As we turned to leave, he turned back and gave the boy a killer glare. I sighed.

"Kina, can you please stop flirting with random boys? I'm your boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Come _on, _Bee. It's just flirting! Harmless flirting. How bad can it be?" I asked him back.

He turned to me abruptly. "Harmless? He could be mistaken, have his heart broken! I could mistake you for cheating and break up with you. It _is _considered cheating as a matter-of-fact!"

"Did you _research _all of this stuff? How the hell do you know these things? And I've already said it. This is me okay? I can't ch-"

I took a deep breath. People were starting to stare at us.

"Bee, I don't want to fight. Let's forget this, okay?"

"All right," he replied. Although I knew that it pained him to see me flirt with other people but I seriously can't help it. It's in my nature, I can't really resist the temptation to flirt with any boy that looks good. And well... he wasn't that good-looking but it's been a while since I've flirted, not to sound like a complete whore or something.

"Wanna go to the roller coaster?" Bee asked, adopting a light tone.

I frowned. "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, I won't let you be."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Will you be able to calm me down when I'm screaming my head off and latching to your arm?"

"Do you think I can't?"

"Is that a deal?"

"Yes, it's on."

"What if I win?" He asked.

"Then... then we shorten the week to three days," I answered him, grinning. I was so sure he couldn't win because I'm terrified of heights and anything that goes too fast.

"If you win?"

"If I win then I get to wear whatever I want to," I said, smirking.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked towards the roller coaster and boarded. When I sat down, there was already a pounding in my heart and I was absolutely terrified.

"Bee..." I whispered to him, both hands clinging to his arm.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. Some teenagers saw and shot us a dirty glare along with rolled eyes. Despite my situation, I mocked them under my breath. Bee chuckled at my reaction and the bars of the coaster lowered over our arms. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst that could happen.

It went up and down, and I screamed like I never did. Boy, did I scream. Bee grimaced and wondered whether to clamp his hands over his ears or to hug me in comfort. I started whimpering because I didn't want Bee to have to cover his ears.

His grip around me tightened.

When we stepped off the coaster, I was still sort of hyperventilating. "Ah! You lied, bee!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I never thought you were so... over roller coasters. I'll make a mental note not to turn into a coaster next time."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go to the water park," he grinned as he started pulling me towards the park. I let him pull me, laughing all the way.

"Bee! I didn't bring a swimsuit!" I exclaimed, laughing.

_::Who cares?:: _He asked, switching back to his iTouch.

We walked through sprinklers and stuff. I tried to stay away from him but it didn't work. He took a hose and started splashing me with water. I screamed playfully and ran away from him. He abandoned the hose and started towards me. I ran away faster.

_::Yeah, you better run!::_

I laughed, looking back. His hand almost caught me but then I sped up and his hand slipped off my shoulder again. He finally stopped playing around and sped up, catching me.

I laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp slightly.

He held tight onto me and started kissing me. I kissed back. Oh gosh, he's such a good kisser, I loved it when he kissed me. My fingers tangled in his hair and his hand went up my shirt. Unfortunately, my shirt was wet from the water and we pulled away from each other, laughing again.

"I'm all wet!" I exclaimed to him, slapping him playfully.

_::This look is good on you.:: _he commented, raising his eyebrows.

"So you want other boys to see me like this?"

_""On second thought...:: _ He started taking off his jacket to cover my shoulders.

"Why bother? She was always a slut."

I whipped around to see Matt. The jerk.

Bee stepped in front of me. "Got another boyfriend to protect you? How long will it before you dump him, huh? You gonna sleep with him? Or are you going to pretend to be little miss purity to reel him in, Kina?" He asked again.

"I know you aren't happy that I dumped you, but you can't deny that we don't have any... feelings with each other already. By the way, you were always out with your friends, you didn't even have time for me! You don't have to badmouth me in front of my boyfriend," I said, saying it louder so people could hear me all around.

"Or maybe you were too busy flirting around? Or maybe you found a new guy?" He challenged.

"And didn't we already have an agreement when we started dating? You know I can't settle down and I've already told you. You should have known my reputation. My relationships don't last long, have you seen a long relationship with me in it? This phrase doesn't exist with me, Matt. You should have known it."

_::Can you stop bothering my girlfriend? Jealous git.::_

Matt glared at Bee. "I would be careful if I were you, boyfriend. She sleeps around. She's a slut."

Bee grabbed my arm and led me away.

"Bee, thanks. Hey, don't get upset over what he said, okay?"

_::I'm not. I don't think it's true.::_

"They were. Except for me sleeping around. I never did that."

_::I know, you don't have to tell me that. I know you wouldn't do anything like that.::_

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

We got back to the car and he started driving. "Kina, stop trying me," he said, tone strained.

"I'm not, I'm just saying... by the way, I get to wear whatever I want," I said, smirking at him fully. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Whatever indeed," I said in a fake mysterious tone.


	8. s h  t

**I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys. **

**I promised but I'm sorry! I took a little break because I had started to get obsessed with Enrique Iglesias but now my obsession with Transformers are back after a few fanfic reading so yeah! Basically means my inspiration is back =).**

**El' Caliente: Of course=) it was sweet sending me a msg.**

**Rapidfeather: I know right? Kina is... kinda stupid sometimes. Or maybe too ignorant. Yah, definately that.**

**Bumblebeefangirl: I'm glad. I'm very very glad, I can assure you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers and all that sh*t. Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and yahhh...**

* * *

><p>I'm only up when you're not down<br>Don't wanna fly when you're still on the ground  
>It's like no matter what I do<br>You drive me crazy half the time.

-I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift)

* * *

><p>I sat crossed legged on the bed as we hung out around in my bedroom.<p>

"Optimus, do you have a girlfriend?" I grinned cheekily at him.

He frowned at me and Ironhide swatted me on the head. I slapped him lightly on the knee. "Yo, bitch! That really hurt, your arm is like... made of metal! Or... iron," I said again, thinking about the pun I could make with his name, his heart and his body.

He rolled his optics.

"...no. I have- had a sparkmate."

"Oh, sorry," I said, not really sorry. It was just polite to say sorry when you hear that somebody you loved had died. That's all... I didn't really feel sorry for that person. Yeah.

"It's okay."

There was a brief silence.

"Her name was Elita One. I loved her. But she died. In the war. Trying to save me," he said quietly. Okay, now I was starting to feel really, really bad for bringing the topic up. Hesitantly, I got off the bed and walked towards him.

I threw my arms around him. Well, his arm because I was too short. His holoform appeared next to me. I looked over and hugged his holoform instead. "Optimus, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," I said, totally meaning it now.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, slightly patting my back awkwardly.

I pulled away. "Don't think about it, 'kay?" I whispered, walking back to my bed and sitting down. I sneaked a look at Bee. He was sort of glancing at Optimus jealously and warningly. Then, his arm pulled on my waist and towards him again.

"You guys. Just, stop, okay?" Jazz said, kind of annoyed.

I smiled. "What, old guy? Jealous, huh?" I asked tauntingly.

"Yes, kind of. And because I think of you as a sister, Kina Hart, I do not want to see you having PDA with some other per- holoform in the room or anywhere in my sight to be exact. So you better be careful, Bumblebee. I do not fragging care that you were nursed by Ironhide," he added, looking at Ironhide's warning expression.

My eyes widened obviously. "What the frick? Ironhide, you nursed Bumblebee? And what the hell does frag mean?"

Bumblebee's holoform blushed a crimson and glared at Jazz.

"Wow, thanks for introducing a new swearword to Kina Hart, Jazz."

I laughed. "Frag is a swearword? I mean, it's so not swearword-y. Proper earth swearwords like fuck so much pwns it."

"KINA! Don't swear."

"Okay, fine, fine," I said to the very protective and fatherly Jazz. "Dammit, you're more _fatherly _than my real father, man."

He laughed. Typical, normal Jazz back again.

There was a sudden bang outside this room. Ironhide and Optimus rushed outside. "_Frag,_" Ironhide exclaimed. Curious, Bumblebee and I followed suit, knowing that there was nothing dangerous outside. Then everyone else followed us. The first thing I saw was this red rob- cybertronian outside, crashed to the floor.

"Shit," I whispered.

Jazz, despite being surprised, reached out to hit me at the back of my head.

"Dammit Jazz, that was _not _a friggin' swearword (well, in my dictionary, it wasn't.)!" I complained, rubbing the back of my head, frowning. I went forwards towards the cybertronian.

I reached out and touched him, intrigued by this mech.

Yelping, I pulled back my hand. He was so damn cold. Okay, don't get me wrong, I just think male mechs should be blue, green and black, all that manly colour while femmes should be pink or purple. Hey, I'm not really being sexist. I just think that way. I _am _a human girl, after all.

I looked at my hand. "It stole my skin. Again. Well, not really. The last time something like that happened was when Barricade threw me across the floor," I said, rambling. "Anyways, who the hell _is _that?"

"Sideswipe. But where is Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee mumbled.

"Sunstreaker?" I inquired, extremely curious. I didn't know why, I just felt a little tied to this Sideswipe. He seemed like someone I would like. Regardless that I've never met him before and he hasn't talked or did anything. He was just immobiled or... dead. "And he's not going to die, is he?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Bee asked, jealous.

I grinned. "I don't know. Are you jealous?" I asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes- optics and held out a hand. I smiled and climbed on it. After a few steps, I started gripping his finger. "D-did I tell you I have a fear of heights?" I asked.

He shook his head, amused. We entered the med bay and he let me down on a chair. "You're on your appointment, anyways. And I knew you wanted to be here for this fragger. Why ever the hell would you want it? I don't know, but I only want you to be happy."

I looked down and looked back at him again. I got down from my chair and walked over to Bumblebee. "Oh Bumblebee... you're so sweet, you know?"

His holoform flickered next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He kissed me back softly and pulled away. He was smiling, but it seemed a little forced. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing... it's just that..."

"Don't be jealous, you know I only love you. Sideswipe only emits a very brotherly feeling. Don't worry," I assured him. He nodded and sat down. I waited for Ratchet to finish.

"You lovebirds! Get the slag out of here!" He shouted at us.

"Nope. No way you're getting me to get the hell out of here," I replied casually.

"You're distracting me, slagger!" He roared.

"Another swearword? Anyways, I have an apointment later!" I retorted.

"Fine! Then Bumblebee you get the frag out!" He snapped at Bumblebee. When Bumblebee tried to protest, Ratchet shot him in the leg.

"Fucking bitch!" I yelled at him before sprinting off and going to Bee, holding my hand to his wound and healing him quickly. Bee smiled 'thank you' at me, glared at Ratchet and went out of the room.

"Lovesick fragger!" Ratchet directed at me before turning back to Sideswipe and pulling out all kinds of tools and needles. I averted my eyes. Not good, I didn't like seeing all kinds of needles. Especially if I had to see them go into someone's body. That just freaking freaks me out and makes me feel like someone is piercing me with a needle at the same time same place.

"Thank Primus he's all right..." Ratchet exhaled.

"You ready for checkup?"

"Yah, just don't stick any friggin' needles in me. Especially giant ones," I said, glancing at the huge needle made for cybertronians in his hand. Ratchet chuckled and hid the needles.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna scan you," he said.

I nodded as I felt that really tingly sensation again. "Don't worry, your Allspark shard isn't affecting you in a least bit. It's good. And so are you. And it seems to me that you're right now smitten with Bumblebee. As your hormones suggests. You two lovesick mech and human."

"You're just jealous you haven't got a gir... femme."

He 'hmphh' ed and I laughed. "Get Bee for me, won't you?"

He rolled his optics and called Bee for me, who showed up at the med bay 2 minutes later. "You want to stay here?" He asked.

"Um..." I bit lightly on my lower lip.

"Don't do that... it kind of... turns me on..."

"Bumblebee! Where did you learn that phrase!" I half laughed and yelled at him. "But yeah, I kind of... do want to..."

Bee sighed and lay on the bed next to Sideswipe's. I walked over and tried to get on it too, but the bed was just too high. He cracked a smile at my attempt and reached out for me. I got on his hand and he hoisted me up. I climbed up on top of his chest platings and lay there. "Tonight, I'm sleeping here," I said as I snuggled up closer to his surprisingly warm body.

He smiled and his hands wrapped around my body, making me feel completely safe in here. Ratchet made a gagging noise and we both laughed.

Then, slowly, I fell asleep to Bee playing slow songs through his radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Never thought Jazz would be so serious, eh?<strong>


	9. e x p l a n a t i o n s

**HI =)**

**I'm borrred. And guilty so I'll upload another chapter. Who hates sad endings? I don't. Anyways, there's gonna be a new character cos guess what? *hint hint* No, not a sequel. I came up with an awesome (okay, maybe not really) idea of another story so why not tie it in with this one? So, here's a new character that's going to be in the...**

**PREQUEL OF PICKING SIDES!**

**No, sorry, it's not about Katherina Hart anymore. **

**It's gonna be focused on the new character and Optimus. If you know what I mean. It loosely follows the Transformers movie but not really. **

**bee-roxs98: Oh whoops, I forgot to reply to you last chapter. =( sorry. Anyways, yah I love Barricade. He's like, so, 'you're disgusting' and... I gues that's not so lovable, right? But I still like him because of his douchebaggery. And I'd get angry or pissed at those 'bad-guy-turn-nice' Barricades. I mean, seriously? Okay, maybe he does have feelings but then he'd be smart enough not to show them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the lyrics. I own the new character, Kina Hart and the... somewhat plot this story carries. (Okay, maybe this doesn't look exactly like a plot yet but it's forming soon, I promise)**

* * *

><p>Oh~ What the hell?<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>And I don't really care about.<p>

-What The Hell (Avril Lavigne)

* * *

><p>"What the<em> pit<em>? Where the slag am I? And why is a... an organic sprawled above your spark chamber, Bumblebee? Who the hell put me here?"

I groaned as I awakened from my sleep by this retarded ranting Sideswipe. I nearly fell off Bee if it wasn't his hands around me. I slipped out of his hands and got into Bee's sleeping face. I patted his cheek. "Hey, honeybee. Wake up. This is me waking you up for the first time..."

He snatched me, pulling me off balance as I yelped in surprise. He held me in his hand while his optics onlined and he turned to me, grinning. "Bee! You stupid honeybee..."

"Your honeybee."

I miled at him. He sat up and turned to the left, toppling over as he saw a very pissed off Sideswipestaring at us. "What the frag?" He near-shouted while I nearly fell out of his hand.

"_You _say what the frag? I nearly _fell out of your hand_,Bee!" I yelled at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

I cracked a smile. Then I looked at Sideswipe. "What the pit? What _is _she? And why the hell are you two acting so... weird and why do I feel attracted to her?" He asked, being way too obvious for his own good.

A jealous Bee looked at Sideswipe. "She is a human femme. Designation: Katherina Hart. She urges us to call her Kina, her nickname. We are acting 'weird' because we are sparkmates and yes, she does have a spark. Not mature but still is one. Ratchet told me last time," he answered to Kina's incredulous face. "And lastly, you feel... attracted to her because you are attracted to the Allspark in her. Also what's giving her a spark is the Allspark shard."

"Why the slag did I never know that?" I demanded.

"Jazz would offline me if he heard that I said a swearword in front of you... and that you're using cybertronian swearwords now..." Bee said, swatting at my head.

"Jazz? What relationship does he have with the femme? I thought he was dead, you said that through your comm link last time before I came," Sideswipe asked again.

"He was dead. Kina brought him back. With the Allspark in her. And Jazz is almost fatherly to her," Bee answered, holding in a laugh.

I glared playfully at him. "Damn, I wish he wasn't. I'd swear freely. Besides, my father never did that. Right, how're ya? The last time I see you, things were going coool," I laughed. Okay, maybe that was a damn stupid joke, but... still...

"I'm okay..."

"Thanks and sorrys are in place for staying in the med bay with you the whole night and... oh yeah, you stole my frigging skin when I touched you."

He chuckled. "Well... sorry and thanks, I guess. How'd you end up with Bee? Of all autobots? The baby brother?"

"Who'd ya think I'd fall for? You?" I retorted.

"Hmm... yeah. My paintjob _is _better than Bumblebee's."

"Nah, I like yellow over red, sorry," I smirked, looking at Bee, who grinned at me.

"Then maybe you would like Sunstreaker better."

"No, too egostical."

"True."

Then we all burst out laughing untill Sideswipe's laughter faded. "Where _is _Sunstreaker? I need to find him. Do you know what it feels like without him? It's like what you feel like without Bumblebee! I mean, I _neeed _him this moment."

"Okay, that sounded a little gay... but where was he when you parted?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, you might have to live without him."

"Slagger," he muttered.

I grinned as Bumblebee rolled his optics and suddenly his holoform disappeared. I frowned and looked around at him. "What's wrong?"

_::Nothing, I just have to patrol, that's all.::_

"Ohh... good luck to you then. And I'm just going to be bored out of my wits... I need groceries."

"Then go," Sideswipe growled, apparently pissed at me for saying that he would have to live without his brother forever.

"I don't have a fragging car. Unless you bring it back to me. Bee can't go with me, I'm not going with Jazz, I might swear accidently. I hate his choice of music anyways. No way am I going with Wheelie and Brains, those bastards. And Optimus? Rather not. Same said for Ironhide, he's dangerous... Ratchet, that grumpy old man."

"Fine, okay, I get the hint! I'll go with you!" Sideswipe roared, throwing his hands up in frustration.

I laughed as he transformed into his alt mode and I got inside of him. "So Sides, I'm wasn't serious about living without your brother. What we're going to do is, we're going to pretend to go grocery shopping and then we're going to look for your brother."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm completely serious."

"How are we going to find him then?" He asked incredulously.

I smirked. "Inhibitions, twin bond ties. Whatever the hell you can do to feel your brother," I answered him. "Getting angry or desperate to get him to feel it so he'll come to you instead works too."

"You know what, Kina? You're one of the intelligent ones of your species," Sideswipe said, impressed.

I smiled. "Not intelligent. Just cunning enough by previous experiences."

"Whatever you say," he answered.

After a while of driving... slag, I don't even know where we were heading but then... I didn't want to see Sideswipe upset about his brother. I mean, I know how it feels to have the one you loved away from you, even if it was... like sibling love. It doesn't matter who it is, boy or girl, it still hurts a lot more than I would admit to a lot people.

"I _can't _find him," Sideswipe muttered angrily under his breath.

I sighed. "Be patient. I'm sure we will-"

"What if we don't?" Sideswipe exploded.

I opened and closed my mouth again. "If we don't then... then... I'd be your artificial twin or whatever it takes to make you stop feeling upset."

"You'd... do that?" He asked.

"Why not? I'm learning to be a loving person," I joked, putting a hand over my heart.

He laughed. "What person were you before learning?"

"I was... a bitch. I think I kinda still am but well... yeah. I'm mean, I was popular and I used to think I was all that because I was a pretty face. But then... yeah, I had a lot of boyfriends and all the girls wished they could be me. You know what I mean? I didn't understand how to be committed to one person and I didn't know how to love," I answered

"You sound a little like my brother," he told me, his voice sounding like he was deep in thought.

"Is that good or bad?" I teased lightly.

"Depends. You could be a good twin but I mean... one Sunstreaker's enough. I suppose it's not bad. You're a lot better now, yeah?"

"Whatever I do, my ego's never gonna change, kid."

"You're probably the kid around here."

"Well... yeah. I'm like, 19? What day is today? No, no, no, no, damn! I just missed my birthday! Two days ago! Damn, I guess I'm 20 now."

He turned back the car. "We'll find him another day. I'd just have to make do with you, I guess."

I laughed.

* * *

><p>We went in quietly and he went in his holoform. Then, we heard talking. I raised a finger to my lips and smiled mischievously at him. He caught on and listened through the doors.<p>

"...it got me thinking. What if, just what if Chantal wasn't dead? We all know Elita is dead, but what if Chantal wasn't?"

"Come on, Prime. The last we saw of her was when Sam jammed the fragging cube into Megatron. Did you know where Chantal was? She was in his chassis platings! Hell knows what she was doing there at the moment but do you seriously think she wouldn't die?" Ironhide's voice rang out.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Sideswipe. He was nearly as astonished.

"Why does every single femme... girl I bond with end upu dead?" Optimus asked Ironhide. There was a bang and I think Ironhide must have slapped Optimus on the arm or something equally as dangerous. Well, painful at least.

I couldn't help it. I walked in.

"You... dated a female girl? Like what Bee and I are doing?" I demanded.

Optimus would have turned red if it wasn't for he was metallic. "Um... okay, yes," he admitted.

"So you were lying the other day?" I asked again.

"Oh you SOAB!" I said playfully. He looked confused and I just shook my head. "Nevermind. Anyways, how did she... why...?"

"Got kidnapped by Megatron. She was... half-human, half-cybertronian. Well, I guess that's why the some of the Allspark's energy got stored in her when she touched the cube. She looked every bit human as you are though. And she... I don't know, she just disappeared. Never even saw her body again. Don't know if she's dead, or still alive somewhere."

"I told you there's no way she could have survived! She was in Megatron's chassis platings! And Sam rammed the cube into his spark."

"This Sam person killed her then. What's her full name?" I asked, curious.

"Chantal Price."

"Shit. Chantal Price? Resembles me just a little bit, Chinese, small eyes, blacker than ever hair?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I don't knw, that picture tells me everything," I said sarcastically, pointing to the blank wall and making them look. Then I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding? She's Youtube sensation. Disappeared a year ago from Youtube completely. Just kaput, no more videos. I remember looking up to her. And I think she was Mikaela's best friend."

"There's no way she's alive. That's all I can say. I love that girl to death too, but it's just... impossible, you know?"

"I know but... maybe the Decepticons might have found her and... brought her to the base?"

"What? That doesn't sound like the Decepticons."

"But Megatron had-" Optimus was cut off by Ironhide ramming his elbow into him. He gave a surprised yelp and fell back a few steps, grunting.

"Sorry," he told Ironhide.

Sunstreaker looked at me.

I shrugged at him. Damn, now they've gotten us confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Dingding, her name's Chantal Price!<strong>

**And... yes I know that's the same name as the girl from Human Desires if you read my other stories but... eh, whatever. OH CRAP! Yes, all my OCs look similar. Fine. **


	10. s u n s t r e a k e r ? !

**Hi people =)**

**Wheeee... I'm hyper today. Anyways... I've only got a few chapters left and it's all done! Okay, it might be rushed and these few chapters lately have been sort of fillers but then I wanted to explain Kina's personality throughout the story so... yeah. **

**bee-roxs98: Haha, me too. But then... hey, when someone revives you then it's all different. ...right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor Avril. I own my OCs: Katherine Hart and Chantal Price.**

* * *

><p>You now that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>And all I wanna do is lose control.<p>

-Smile (Avril Lavigne)

* * *

><p>"Kina?" Someone asked as I grunted, struggling to sit up in my bed.<p>

"What the frag? What time is it?" I muttered, reaching out my iPhone and looking at the time. I glanced down. 9:00 am. Damn, I must be lacking curfews. I slept at... like 12:00 because I was up talking sweetstuff with Bee. No, we didn't... you know, do it. Yet.

I pushed off my covers, forgetting I was only in my bra and underwear and there was someone- I don't know who yet, I was still really sleepy, in my room looking at me this instant.

That someone whistled. "You got hotstuff, girl."

I turned around and saw Sideswipe and nearly freaked. I took a step backwards in surprise and tripped on something, falling back. Before I could fall though, Sideswipe caught me by the waist and he ended up looking at my boobs directly. I blushed because he hadn't seen me naked and if this was a generally awkward position to be in and I was just afraid that B-

"Sideswipe! _You slagger!_" I heard Bumblebee roar outside the door. Sideswipe, freaked, ran out of my room with Bumblebee on his heels. I fell back and watched them run and found myself hysterically laughing at them. But you know, I was still sane enough to pull on a shirt and casual shorts before going to where the autobots were hanging out.

"Hey, where's Sideswipe and Bumblebee?" I asked casually.

"I don't know. Those two have been out for half and hour already."

"Oh, I hope they get back soon," I said, trying not laugh.

"Apparently, they are now in Seattle. I traced their signature," Ironhide said, tad bit annoyed. At that I let out an extremely loud laugh that caught everyone's attention.

"Oh. My. God. That is _so _epic," I said, giggling. "Who are those anyways?" I said, nodding to some new bots in the room.

"They've come to earth after hearing my message for them. Do try and not to... piss them off, Kina," Optimus said, a little bit concerned.

"I'll try my best. And ladies, any particular someone who you don't me to accidently flirt with?" I asked.

"Ironhide. I'm Chromia, his sparkmate."

I turned to her. "All right, request taken. I'm not even going to flirt with him if he was available. He's too scary for me, I think. No offense okay?"

Ironhide laughed and whirred his cannons as if to prove my point. I held my hand and leaned away. "All right, I rest my case and I have enough proof already, thank you very much."

"No one else?"

"How about Optimus?"

A pink robot stepped out from the chrowd and Optimus' optics widened in alarm, staring at the femme. Ironhide and Ratchet and Jazz stared at each other. "E-Elita? I thought you- I thought you were dead?" He asked.

"I'm not Elita one. I'm her clone. I was trying to make a joke," Fauxlita said, frowning.

I let out my breath. Because, you know, a half human half cybertronian girl named Chantal Price sounded so much better than a hot pink cybertronian clone named Elita... fake or something. I don't know, I just felt like... Chantal... she was a really nice girl. I mean, I had really liked her and she was basically my _idol._ Or hero, whatever.

"I'm Arcee," A purple one smiled at me. "You must be one of the femmes on earth," she said, seemingly curious at my build.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked, smirking.

"In my glossary, 'check something out' means either 'the point at which goods are paid for in a supermarket or other store' or 'The administrative procedure followed when a guest leaves a hotel at the end of a stay'."

I laughed. "Okay, so check someone out means you are looking at the person to decide their sexual appeal."

She frowned. "Okay. Your earth language is very much confusing."

After a few hours of me watching them training, the door finally banged opened and the still aruging Bumblebee and Sideswipe strolled in. "You slagger! My arm!" Sideswipe grumbled.

"It's not my fault! I found you leaning in on her assets while she was half naked and she looked like she was in shock! How can you blame me for er... thinking you were... taking advantage of her?" Bee finished off.

Every 'bot turned to me and stared.

"Well, he woke me up in the morning and I sleep with my bra and underwear on! Then I turn around and see that sla- okay, Jazz! That beeper sitting in my room on my chair so I freaked and fell!"

"And I caught her around the waist and she a deal shorter than me so don't blame me!"

"You were the smart one to wake her up early in the morning!" Bee retorted.

"_Early?_" He exclaimed. "It was 9 slagging oclock!"

"...yeah. She normally wakes up at 10."

"Lazy butt," I heard Sideswipe say. I glared and took off my fake glasses and threw them at him. He gave a yelp and covered his chest plates, where I hit him. I laughed. Then, I held out my hand. He frowned and looked at me as if to say, 'what?'.

"I want my glasses back," I demanded.

He looked at me in disbelief. "It was _you _who threw it at me!"

"Yeah, now I want it back," I said like it was the most thing the world. He shook his head, then picked the glasses up and handed it back to me. "Well, thank you, love," I said as I wiped them on my shirt and put them on again.

"Hey, uh... Bee, do you need to patrol or something today?" I asked him. He nodded glumly. I patted him on the back. "Oh well... I was thinking about going to the mall to get some clothes or something. But then... since you're not available..." I trailed off, trying to sound really really suggestin but then subtle at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at Sideswipe. He caught on.

"Oh! I'm free. You wanna go to the mall, you say?"

Bee glared at him. "You think I'd l-"

"It was just a misunderstanding, come on Bee," I frowned.

"No! What if he does it again? While you're trying on clothes? He might try to-"

"BEE! This is Sideswipe we're talking about! Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm just trying to not let you get hurt!" He protested.

"Then stop bring childish! I don't actually need your permission, if you haven't noticed!" I snapped. "Come on Sideswipe," I said, waiting for him to transform. Awkwardly, he looked between me and Bee.

"What are you waiting for?" I demanded. He transformer into a red Lamborghini and I opened the door, attempting to get in it. Bee's hand clutched around my arm, wrapping around it completely. It tightened and I tried to pull it back.

"Bee, stop. You're hurting me," I hissed.

Jazz and Optimus stepped forward. His grip loosened and I pulled it away.

"Bee, you _need _to learn to be less suspective of other people. Be more reasonable," I whispered before I got into Sidedswipe. Did that sound a little inappropriate or is it just that my mind is a bit twisted? I don't know, anyways, Sideswipe sped away from here.

"Why do you do that, Kina?"

"Do what?"

"Do thing he doesn't like," he answered.

"Because he's being unreasonable. I just want him to learn that not every guy that comes within 5 radius of me wants to get in my pants, you know?"

"He was always a little too overprotective..." Sideswipe muttered.

"Yeah, I can imagi-"

"Slag."

"What?" I asked.

"It's Sunstreaker!" He exclaimed.

"What? Then go find him!" I exclaimed. Taking my tip, he sped up again. I clutched the sides of the car. "What the frick? Are you going 200 a mile?"

"No, just 120," he answered.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly Sideswipe screeched to a stop. He transformed, throwing me out in the process. "Slaggit, Sideswipe!" I yelled at him. He scratched the back of his metallic neck awkwardly and muttered a 'sorry'. I sighed and got up, observing the little scratch at my elbow.

"Sunny!"

I snickered. "Sunny?"

"Shut up," a voice muttered.

"Aw, Sunny?" I said again. "Where are you anyways?"

A red cybertronian came out from... somewhere and before I knew it Sideswipe had tackled him to the floor. "Where the frag were you, Sunstreaker? Did you know we were looking for you?" Sideswipe shrieked in a shrill note.

Sunstreaker threw Sideswipe off him. "Why weren't you looking for me, then?"

"I just said we were! And if that... annoying femme hadn't then I might have stopped already! Honestly, Sunny, don't you think you could turn on your comm link or let us be able to trace your signature or something? Because you are just so smart!"

'Who's that... human femme?" Sunstreaker asked, nodding to me.

"Designation: Katherina or Kina Hart. She's as mischievous as us. And very attractive without clothes too. She's the one who wanted to help me find you," he said.

I glared at him. "You want me to throw my glasses at you and make you pick them up again?"

Sideswipe rolled his eyes again.

"Just try," he muttered and I glared at him again. "Sunstreaker! What are you doing?"

"Scanning her," he replied a little too obviously.

I jumped away from my spot, until Sunstreaker moved and pinned me to the ground so I couldn't move. "_Frag!_ Sunstreaker! Stop doing that!"

"She was moving!"

He wrenched Sunstreaker off me and held my in his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just... dandy!" I said, noticing I was trembling.

"He's not Barricade, calm the slag down, Kina."

"How the frag did you know about what happened with Barricade? And... do you know about the.. d- scalpel too?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Well... Bee kind of... told me when he was glitching..."

"_Fuck him!_" I screamed.

"You haven't yet?" Sideswipe laughed.

"No!" I answered, accidently. Sunstreaker stared at us.

"What kind of bond do you have with that... organic?" He asked rudely and shortly. "Is that... a twin bond?"

Sideswipe and I looked at each other. "What?" We asked unanimously.

"Yes, it is," he answered himself.

"You have alliance with the Decepticons? You must be destroyed!" Sunstreaker roared. He was probably pissed with my bond with Sideswipe, not that he thought I had alliance with the fragging 'cons or something of the sort.

But I lost it anyways.

"What the _frag, _Sunstreaker? Are you a glitch or something? Me with the Decepticons! Oh yeah, me with the Decepticons then they would be fucking winning right now. I got fragging kidnapped by them you fragger!"

He froze. "You got kidnapped by the Decepticons?"

"No, I got kidnapped by the autobots!" I screamed sarcastically. I heard Sidesipe give a very low chuckle at my very stupid answer. I rolled y eyes at him and turned back to Sunstreaker, crossing my arms across my chest. He looked suspiciously at me for one second, then looked the other way, looking angry and guilty.

"So now listen here. You come with us back to the autobot base. And you stop accusing every slagging person of not trying to find you!"

He glared at me, but he knew I was right. I got into Sideswipe as he transformed and we went back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Sunstreaker doesn't like her. Will probably never. She stole his Sideswipe! <strong>

**Wow, that was gay...**


	11. r e a l l y ? a g a i n ?

**Hello!~~**

**Fraggit I'm sorry! It's been nearly a month! Damn, I'm finally in form three. And hell, you can **_**almost **_**do whatever you can in form three. Haha. **

**But I'm so so so so sorry!**

**Sooo... here's a chappie! And I'll be sure to finish this story in about a few chapters. I'll try to upload them all in these few days. Forgive me? By the way, the theme song for Kina should be Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. I don't like her but I like her lyricist. **

**Anyways, on with the chappie.**

**Bumblebeefangirl: I'm SOO flattered. Hehehehe. I'm in love with you... no but really.**

* * *

><p>Cause in the end no one loses or wins,<br>The story begins again and again  
>With forgiveness and love.<p>

-Forgiveness and Love (Miley Cyrus)

* * *

><p>I stepped out of Sideswipe and greeted Lennox with a pat on the back. He looked back at me, probably surprised at my hospitality. I grinned and turned back as I was already walking futher into the base. "Don't count on it," I called out to him as he flashed me a grin to indicate his agreement. I laughed.<p>

As Bee saw me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sideswipe.

I glared at him and he looked... regretful?

"I know I'm suspecting you and all that but... I have a reason too. I love you too much and... you said... you told me that you were a player and you don't get comitted in relationships and-"

"Oh, so that's it, huh? So you're scared me of me going out behind your back, yeah? You couldn't have given me a _little _more trust, could you, Bumblebee? Well, you were the one who said you wanted to tr-"

"So it's my fault every time? I try to be a good boyfriend, and all you do is throw all of this back in my face? Use it against me? I love you! I don't want to lose you! And do you really think that stating that you were a player can mean you have all the right to cheat on me? Because you're a player than you can get away with flirting with other boys? How am I supposed to trust you when you tell me exclusively that you couldn't commit? What signal are you trying to send me? They're mixed and seriously, what do you want?"

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless.

You know what hurts the most? He was right. I was doing all those things wrong. I didn't know how to have relationships properly.

"Then do you mean you want to break up?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again.

I ignored him and walked to my room, not caring about anyone calling my name behind me. I didn't care, I really didn't. What they wanted to say could be less important to me. No one even noticed Sunstreaker. They were too busy listening to us argue.

I slammed the door on everyone else who tailed behind me. Then, I turned on my computer and iTunes and blasted the music loudly (to me, and my 'loud' is not really loud at all).

Someone knocked on the door but I ignored it.

But since it was robots, the door was bl-

No, wait. Lennox?

"Lennox?" I asked in surprise.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess it's me."

I snorted and smiled a little. "I can see you're very glad to see me, aren't you?" I joked.

"No shit. Crap, Jazz will kill me. Anyways," he said while closing the door behind him. "...I can't help but scoff at how right I was with my daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Her name's Annabelle, yeah? Sweet kid, I heard them say, especially Ironhide," I said, smirking. "Protective father, aren't you?"

"You could say that. I told her she couldn't date until she was 18. After she graduated from high school. Told her love was complicated."

"Mine told me love was impossible," I answered bluntly.

He took a double take and raised both eyebrows. "Wow. Toughie, isn't he? Anyways, she's a sweet 14 year old girl now. Don't worry, I won't let you be her role model."

I laughed. "No, don't let her. I'm not a role model, I'm just me. By the way, what are you doing here anyways? Trying to talk some sense into me for being like a bitch to Bee?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was acting all moody and depressed in my room.

He looked kind of guilty for a while. "No. I wanted to say... I can see now why you did it. You never were in a committed relationship, right? All right, the first thing we've got to learn is to trust. FIrst off, Bee isn't doing that *I nodded ferociously here*. But, but! But you're not doing too good too. I know you haven't done anything wrong or be unfaithful to Bee. But you keep telling him not to get your hopes up. You keep telling him that you don't know how to commit and that you're a player. If you want his trust, you have to stop telling him you're not worth it! It's not your actions, it's your words."

I thought for a while. He was right.

"You're right... But I want to warn him not to get his hopes up. I just might... sometimes I just get tired of someone quickly. And what if I get tired of him? He's gonna get his heart broken."

"He's still getting his heart broken. But now he _knows for sure _he's gonna get his heart broken, so he'll be more suspective and protective. Is that how you want it to be?" He asked.

"...no. I guess not... I'm not apologising. That's just embarrassing."

"Kina, if you want him back, then you'll have to apologise, no matter how hard it is. Come on, I know you want him back, don't give me that look, kay?"

I rolled my eyes. "More like he wants me back..." I trailed off.

He sighed and got up. "I'll see you later and see if you're back with Bee yet," he said, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

I laughed lightly and went to stand by the door. Then, I slid down it and sat there (sort of sat? I guess...) for a while, like I always used to when I was upset or thinking hard about something. I was thinking hard though. I needed to know if what Lennox said was true. I knew Lennox really didn't like me. He was just used to being a comforter around base. from his tone and expression I could see that he didn't have a liking to me. Former Queen Bee, remember? I read people like a book.

I sighed, I know Ironhide didn't like me either. Clearly, he put up with me but he didn't really like me. It was like all the others. They were only attracted to my Allspark shard. From here, I could also hear them obsessing over Sunstreaker's arrival.

To be honest, I didn't really like Sunstreaker. It was only because of SIdeswipe that I put up with him. Well, I didn't really put up with him, as you can see with my outburst with him earlier. But then, I tried, and Kina Hart usually doesn't try at all when it comes to people she doesn't like. She simply doesn't give a damn about things like that.

Concentrate, it's about Bee, right?

Ugh, I don't know. For one, I do really love Bee.

But then, I used to kind of love my boyfriends and now where are they? Right, gone. Every relationship have never happened before me and Bee.

So that clearly means I have something going on with him, right?

Riiiiight.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, man. Dammit," I muttered under my breath as I walked out of my room. Damn. _Damn. _I was going to go to Bee and apologise to him. _**Damn. **_

"Bee... I-"

"Kina, I want to s-"

We started at once, but then cut ourselves off. "You first," I told him.

"No, you go first."

"I- all right. I'm sorry. I never should have said all those things. I realise it's hard for you to trust me when I keep repeating that I'm not worthy of your trust. I'm sorry. But now, _please _trust me and... and just don't ever believe that I want to break up with you, okay? I don't _ever _want to break up with you. I love you. Do you hear that? _I love you._"

I never realised that I could feel all those things. I never knew I could say anything like that but I did. I didn't even know how I did it. I was just going to apologise and all those flew right out.

There was a silence.

"Okay, I'll just take my apologies and g-" I was about to leave but then was interrupted by Bee, who kissed me, knocking me off balance but catching me and carrying me (while kissing me, yes) to the bed.

"I'm sorry. I have trust issues," he said, pulling away breathlessly to say.

"Don't stop," I gasped as I leaned forward to kiss him again. He returned it as he pushed me to lie on the bed. He caught my wrists and pinned them above my head. He then leaned up, taking his shirt off.

"Impressive," I smirked, running my hands over his lean abs.

He smiled as he pulled my shirt over my head. Then he leaned in, "Impressive," he whispered.

I laughed and slapped his arm, knowing what he meant. Then he kissed me again while he unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans. We pulled cloths off until we were left in our under garments. His hands carressed my body with love I've never felt before, as my hands stroked his cheek. It turned into something more as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel him getting turned on and we both knew what we wanted. "Bee... I love you."

"I love _you._"

* * *

><p>When my eyelids fluttered open, I could feel him still pressing onto me, arms wrapped tightly around my waist, possessively. The corners of my mouth turned up and I turned slightly to face him. My motion in his arms woke him up abruptly.<p>

He smiled at me. "How you doing?"

"Perfect," I answered, finger stroking his lip.

He smiled and took my hand away before kissing me lightly on the lips. "How was it yesterday?" I whispered against his shoulder seductively.

He shivered and I smirked. "Pleasurable. Amazingly pleasurable, I finally understand why humans enjoy this so much," he whispered back huskily next to her ear.

I took in a sharp breath as suddenly the door burst open. Bee hurriedly snatched the covers over our bodies.

"Really! I would think she would finally be on time for her ap-" An angry medic stormed in but stopped short as soon as he had seen both of us. He spluttered and his eyes widened, then he backed out of the room in alarm and ran off.

"Why is it always people catch me naked? Or half-naked? Really?" I muttered under my breath. Bee gave an amused chuckle. He conjured up the illusions of having clothes on, then went to my closet and handed me some clothes. I looked at his selection of clothes.

Light blue faded skinnies(_long _jeans), purple plaid button-up shirt.

"Conservative huh, Bee?" I smirked, putting on the clothes and rolling the sleeves up.

"I try my best," he said in a laughing tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, the whole 'finding Kina naked' thing is sort of a running gag throughout the whole story. It's kinda awkward and funny.<strong>


	12. h o s t a g e

**All right. I'm sorry I delayed it so much. I guess I do deserve that. I mean, as in deserve it that I lost a number of my viewers. I guess that does actually happen. I'm really sorry though!**

**Anyways, here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kina Hart and Chantal Price. Yes, I hate Carly too. OMG and the lyrics belong to my friend, Jessica Chea. I LOVE HER SO MUCH. Her song absolutely rocks too. **

* * *

><p>Cradle the all I have,<br>Inhale all the sense.  
>Make it the best,<br>The best time I ever had.  
>I will be miles and miles away<br>Nothing can change  
>I'm gonna take the right train,<br>And never look back.

-Last Wish (Jessica Chea)

* * *

><p>I was out grocery shopping with Bee, and we were just making a fool out of ourselves in the supermarket. He was chasing me across racks of snacks and I was giggling, trying not to run into trolleys and people. Elderlies who saw me frowned and shook their heads at me while I ignored them.<p>

And at last, I bumped into someone.

"Damn, sorry. Not really but sti- man, are you Sam Witwicky?"

He stared at me for a moment and then at Bee who caught up with me. "Hey, Sam! Whatcha doing here?" Bee asked.

"How do you know him?"

"Yeah, how do you know me? Who are you? Is he your boyfriend, Kina?" Sam asked, confused.

"Where's Mikaela? Who is she?" I asked, nodding towards the blonde haired girl who probably had a lip injection next to Sam.

"Carly. Mikaela? We broke up."

"You and Mikaela _broke up?_ Damn... but then, you _are _bad in bed."

"KINA! And it wasn't my fault! It was my first!" Sam near-yelled.

"So was it mine."

"What? You _slept _with Sam Witwicky?" Bee asked, his eyeballs nearly bulging out of their sockets. Carly asked the same thing with her eyes at Sam. Sam tried to shake his head and all that crap.

"Hey, calm down. It was years ago and we were drunk," I explained.

Bee took a deep breath. "Who _are _you anyways?" Blondie asked me sort of rudely.

"Katherina Hart, Kina Hart as your service ma'am," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"Right, how'd you know Sam anyways?" I asked Bee again.

"Are you kidding me? I was his car. And I thought he would have noticed by now," he muttered under his breath. It was Sam's eyes that bulged out of it's socket this time.

"You're my _Bumblebee_?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, back off. He's mine, not yours," I warned teasingly.

"And you, Kina Hart are dating my _car_?" He asked increduloudly.

"Got a problem with someone dating your car?" I asked again, smirking.

Bee kissed me as if to show how serious we were. As I pulled away, I saw Sam give me the most incredulous I have ever seen in my whole entire life. I laughed at the expression on his face. It was totally priceless. If only I had my camera or phone here somewhere...

"How'd _you _know Sam anyways?"

"Back when we were in high school, he used to have a crush on my before he saw Mikaela. Mikaela's my mentor... sort of."

"Explains where you got your player-ness from," Sam muttered under his breath. Then, "You're not messing with Bee, aren't you?"

"No, I am not messing with Bee."

"You better not or I'll kick your aft to the moon," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you wouldn't be so fond of that..." I muttered under my own breath. "And if I found out that c_heating _or whatever thing that caused Mikaela to be _upset _was involed, you know what's happening..."

He gulped.

I smirked. Turning to Bee, I grabbed his arm and we checked out our food, then went back to his alt mode. I got into the front seat while his holoform was in the driver's seat. I had always liked his holoform to be with me. It was more sweet, and it didn't remind me how unrealistic this relationship was.

As we drove back, Bee's windows suddenly tinted, and he sped up.

My hands clutched the edges of the seat. "What is it?" I whispered.

_::Barricade, Soundwave.::_

My face went cold and I sort of blankly stared at the wheel before talking again. "What do they want? What are they doing?"

_::They're catching up. Gotta hide you.:: _

He pushed me out of the car and transformed, then he shoved me inside or behind a bush, I really can't tell. Seriously. Then, I watched as Barricade engaged him in a fight. I thought Bee was handling quite well until more Decepticons came. Then the rest of the autobots came. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Que, Jazz, Ironhide.

But the Decepticons outnumbered them.

They got them. They've got them now. **I'm just going to stay here and let everyone die for me? **_**I'm not a saint! I'm not going to fucking risk my life for them. What do you suggest? Rush out there and die in front of them? **_**Like reason with them or something! **_**Are you fucking insane!**_

_**SHUT UP.**_

I couldn't watch.

All of them, held hostages by Barricade and Soundwave etc. I closed my eyes as Soundwave blasted Que. I pressed my lips together to refrain myself from screaming out loud. They couldn't do this... it was wrong, just plain wrong...

_**I couldn't care less about my very 'oh-so-evil' and 'who-gives-a-fuck' attitude. Because you know what, that just might be fake. Yeah, who cares if I have thick walls built around myself to protect myself from whatever the fuck their might be to protect? Really, I don't give a fu- **_

_**Okay, enough swearing for now.**_

"We're not playing around. _Where is Kina Hart?_"

Nobody answered.

_**Just fucking say I'm behind the bushes!**_

Barricade pulls Bumblebee up in what I see a slow motion. He makes him kneel down and holds a cannon to his head. Fromwhere I'm hiding, Bumblebee's optics focused on me. He tries to tell me that he loves me through his eyes. He tells me that he's sorry and that he'll miss me. And that's when I can't take it anymore.

I ran out and screamed 'no'.

Barricade looked at me. "Please, please don't kill him. I beg you... Please... I don't, usually beg for anything but I'm begging you now. Please, don't kill him. Please." I fell to my knees.

Bee stared at me, half frozen. Then he starts to get angry at me for coming out of my hiding place. I ignored him.

"Just because a fleshy begs, I won't kill me oldest nemesis?" Barricade sneered, although impression was in his face because he knew that I didn't do things like this. Being roomates with someone really changes a lot. God knows why I helped him when he got shocked by Megatron.

"Because... because if you do then I will come with you willingly. I'll give everything I have to you. You have my word on that, I swear."

Bee started screaming and shouting insults at me for making such a deal with Barricade. But I ignored him yet again. "Stop screaming, Bee. Shut _up _if you want to live."

Barricade stopped and thought for what seemed like hours.

He needed to agree. He _needed _to. Because Bumblebee need to live. He was the only one I had loved truly, no matter how much I denied everything. Because I owed him everything that I had in me. The only thing I had done to him was break his heart- spark. It was inhumane.

"Fast, human." Barricade's voice snapped me out of my dream-like situation and I saw him as a police car again. He agreed. The breath held in my lungs rushed out and I moved quickly.

"All right Bee. Now listen. You have to tell them- everyone that I betrayed you guys . I brought the Decepticons here. Because if you don't, you will be in trouble for my loss. And it's the only way. If there was any other way, I would have chosen it, I swear. If you don't, everything, all my efforts will be wasted. So please tell them this. That's all I ask of you."

Barricade's alt form beeped impatiently and I ran to the car, because more autobots were starting to arrive. I jumped in. It sped off, with me in it. I left my heart with Bee.

Wetness upon my cheeks, moistened eyes. And Barricades's "Stop leaking, human."

I couldn't stop crying, because even if I thought I had done the right thing, I was dying here. Without a heart, how could one learn to live? No wonder I told myself that I shouldn't be committed into a relationship. I was right all along. _Stupid. You were once very very intelligent. Now look what happened, huh? _

**No dating boys, okay? They only break your heart.**

_But mommy, what if I really really love him?And what if he really really loves me?_

**Trust me on that, no boy in this world can love.**

_Okay._

My mom was right. I had to go behind her back and do all sorts of things. I had to have relationships. That's why she got angry at me. That's why she went away and never saw me ever again, right? That's why I got to be like who I am now, right?

_**But Bee isn't a boy in this world.**_

"Quit leaking, human! And all those noises!" Barricade ordered again, annoyed.

I glared at the wheel again. "Shut _up! _Shut up if you don't have any sympathetic words!" I almost yelled. I need someone badly to tell me everything was all right, and that I was going to be okay. I was going to be reunited with my love, Bumblebee and we would live happily ever after. I need someone to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead to tell me I did everything right and I would be all right again.

I wanted someone to tell me that they would stand by me forever.

Barricade started screaming bloody insults at me through the radio and I listened and realised that everything he said about me was right. I caught on to words like, 'useless' 'fleshy' 'weak' 'bitch' 'sparkbreaker' and so on. He actually managed to hurt me with every word he had said. "Are you done?" I whispered.

"...you're brave, I'll give you that."

"Thank you."

"Don't count on it."

I wiped my tears as the car stopped and stepped out of it.

I greeted Megatron, and Starscream and whoever the hell the Decepticons were. I mean, how do you tell them apart? They're all black.

"I came to negotiate."

* * *

><p><strong>ZOMG ZOMG. Two more chappies excluding epilogue. Epilogue centres around prequel of this story. Hope ya'll like it.<strong>

**[Updated] Link to Last Wish by Jessica Chea! Everyone subscribe her!just replace all the dots with actual dots. http:/wwwdotyoutubedotcom/watch?v=lbH0ao-pjuE&feature=feedu**


	13. n e g o t i a t i o n

**Hi=)**

**I got a new reviewer. Yay. **

**Today's the day I upload the whole story here, excluding the epilgoue! Because this chapter is so fragging short. Haha.**

**thedeathchandelier: Phew, so many reviews =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kina Hart and Chantal Price. Lyrics belong to Debby Ryan.**

* * *

><p>Don't throw it all away with everything<br>Woah oh  
>I want you back here,<br>Can't you see?

-We Ended Right (Debby Ryan ft. Chase Ryan and Chad Hively)

* * *

><p>"I came to negotiate."<p>

"And what do you offer?" Megatron asked.

"One shard. Exclusively so that you don't kill, hurt, bother Bumblebee _ever _again. Not again," I said, holding up a piece of a shard of the Allspark.

Megatron exchanged a glance with Barricade.

"Done," he said.

"Mech of your word?" I asked catiously.

"Yes."

I tossed it to him and he caught it in mid-air.

"Another piece, for all the autobots. Do not kill them and harm them."

"We could easily kill you for that shard, you know that."

"No you couldn't," I answered. "Do you know how the shard works?"

No one said anything.

"I thought you wouldn't. You want the shard, you want me alive. Killing me would be killing the shard's energy source. If you tried to surgically remove it, it would clamp itself around me, stopping my life forever. So what say you?" I asked, smiling.

"All right."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee! Where is Kina?" Optimus demanded.<p>

He looked down on the floor, wondering whether to tell them the truth or lie, to tell them what Kina told him to tell them. Because she valued it so much.

"If I find out this was your fault..." Jazz threatened. Everyone knew he'd grown attatched to the girl, both because it was her who revived him and that because they both loved sarcasm and humour. Bumblebee took a long look at everyone in the room and stayed silent for a little more while.

"She betrayed us."

"What? She would never!" Jazz stepped forward towards Bumblebee.

"I knew it!" Sunstreaker hissed while Sideswipe slapped him behind his head.

"Bumblebee, be real. Kina Hart. It's Kina Hart we're talking about," Optimus said seriously.

"It's true. She betrayed our location to the Decepticons. She said that... it was time that all this war thing stopped. Then... she went with them. I think it was the allspark shard they wanted. She took the other shard too. I think she and Barricade... they're together..." Bumblebee said, rambling on. He didn't even know why he said they were together. It just sounded more believable.

Ironhide punched the table. "No! It cannot be. She once said to kill Barricade slowly. It doesn't matter now, she is a traitor. But they now have two shards, while we have none."

The girl was right, Ironhide never liked her much. She was too suspicious, and her behaviour- her _cruel _behaviour towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee was raised by _him,_ he didn't take kindly to people who treated the ones who was raised by him. Especially the young scout.

The whole group went quiet. Optimus was the first one that moved.

"Then we will get it back, and she will have to perish, because she is too dangerous."

Bee snapped his head to look at Optimus. "No! You mean we will have to kill her?"

"The lost will be very dear to us, and we know you love her very much still. But she could hurt a lot of people this way. We do not want this to happen."

"Come on, Bee. You told us she betrayed us too," Ironhide reasoned with him.

"She couldn't have..." Jazz continued.

"You can believe it, or you can not believe," Bee replied. He hoped they would have enough sense to see that it wasn't true, and not believe him. But it didn't happen. They believed in him.

* * *

><p>*sigh*<p>

Autobots are so stupid...


	14. s a c r i f i c e

**Harlo. Here is the LAST CHAPTTTER OF THE STORYYY.**

**Oh my goshhh. Can't believe it's over now. I'm soooo sad but then excited as well. Oh by the way check out the chapter-ly quote. I wrote it but then it's kinda amateur... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kina, Chantal Price (finally mentioning her again). I can finally say the lyrics belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Before you fall down,<br>Can you see the stars?  
>Before your eyes close,<br>Can you see the light?

-Before (ME!)

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" She asked impatiently and suspciously. She couldn't leave yet, he couldn't go yet, she wanted to find Chantal Price. Optimus' sparkmate. She needed to find her.<p>

"None of your fragging business. Stay the pit out of it," Megatron snarled at her.

"I know you're going for them. The autobots," she said, surprisingly calm, standing there. Megatron looked back from his shoulder and gave her a little smirk.

"10 points for the smart little femme. No, I'm going for the Decepticons," he said, laughing as the rest of the team laughed with him. Barricade looked at me, giving her the look that said, 'told you shouldn't have trust them. And now you know what little bitches we can be.' _No seriously, _Kina thought to herself sarcastically.

"What the fuck. You swore you wouldn't harm them! You said you were a mech of your word, fucking crap metal!" She screamed, her alluring features twisting.

Megatron's eyes glowed red from what she called him. He stomped towards her and got in her face. He sneered. "You don't know how much I want to rip that pretty face of your right now. And when a quotation mark mech of his word quotation mark tells you he is a mech of his word, you just believe them. Right, that's just so slagging intelligent. Thought you were smarter than that, Katherina."

"Huh, believe me I do know how much you want to do that because it equals to how much I want to rip that useless-piece-of-crap spark out of your fragging chambers this instant!" She yelled at him.

"Katherina Hart. Just because I won't kill you does not mean I will not torture you until you wish you died," he hissed. "Barricade!"

"Is that what you did to Chantal Price?" She yelled at him.

Megatron turned to her, full of fury. "Shut up if you know _nothing, _fleshbag," he answered.

Barricade looked at me.

"Just so you know, he's _ruthless_. Yes, even by Decepticon standards."

_Yes, I happen to know that, _she thought as she looked back at Barricade. Before she could even say anything, she was sprawled across the floor in the other side of the room. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out from the pain.

"Remember to bring her to where we'll meet. She'll watch every one of her precious Autobot die on the field. Her little Bumblebee will die very slowly and painfully," he laughed evilly and exited the room, still laughing a great distance away.

"Barricade..."

She was cut off by her own scream as he picked her up and threw her across the room.

"Stop frigging throwing me across the room!"

Well, she thought she said it. She guessed she was too in pain and dazed to actually say anything right now. "I told you not to be stupid and do stupid things with Megatron, you idiotic fleshbag!" Barricade roared. She winced away from the loud noise and when he snatched her in his hand, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"I know you're not that bad. Come on, Barricade. Don't you rememb-" She was again cut off by him throwing her down on the ground. _Frick!_ she thought. _So much for trying to play the regret/guilt card with Barricade. You should have known he didn't fall for that, shouldn't you? But... I think I might have actually meant it when those words left my mouth. I mean, I wasn't planning it but it just... slipped ou-_

She screamed again as he kicked her, letting her skid across the room (yes, again =p).

"_I'm not that bad?_ I'm crueller than Mega-bloody-tron you foolish human! He was forced to watch _me _ torture his precious Chantal!" He shouted, one of his talons from his arms slashing against her, slicing open her shirt and opening a gash on her stomach. She screamed again. _Chantal...? Maybe she wasn't... what...?_

She didn't usually scream. But she already did at least thrice, if not more.

Her hand clutched the bleeding wound and she backed away from him, truly believing that the mech standing in front of her was evil. _Yes, Barricade. We all know you're evil now. Please stop proving the point!_ She thought.

Talons wrapped around her arms, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall. The sharpness almost ripped her arm in shreds if Barricade was not going easy on her and hiding some of the talons. Yes, believe it or not Barricade was going easy on her. "You will never learn, will you Katherina Hart?" He withdrew his talons and she dropped to the floor. She took a deep gasp and looked at him.

"Bastard. I helped you once."

"I never needed your help, _femme,_" he replied icily, grabbing her and throwing water over her to clean the wounds.

"Who fucking cleans wounds like that?" She demanded.

"Shut the frag up!" He snarled at her, throwing her a towel and letting her wipe herself dry.

"Shit, the fragging wounds are healing..." she whispered, looking at her arm. Barricade narrowed his eyes and threw her in his front seat.

"I can't let them all die, I just can't..." She muttered to herself all the way while driving there. Barricade growled and tightened the seatbelts just to warn her to shut up.

"Fine, fine! Your friends aren't dying this second! You don't even have friends slaggit!" She screamed at Barricade.

"Do you want me to torture you some more, or do you want to shut up instead?" He hissed at her through the radio. She glared out the window and the seatbelts loosened up a little bit. As they gor closer and closer, she started to feel more and more scared. She was scared of what she might find there. She kept making up questions and what ifs.

W_hat if Bumblebee is dead? What if I die? What if Megatron and the 'cons win? What would Optimus do? _

She shut her brain off temporarily and so she didn't notice when they reached there.

Barricade screeched to a stop and threw Kina out.

"Barricade!" She yelled. He didn't have time to talk to her about throwing her out. So maybe he does care about her a little, but not enough to risk his life for her or anything.

Everything was in chaos, he simply didn't have the time. The soldiers shot Barricade. Kina tried to help, but how? She really wanted to know. Then came the deadly shot that was fatal. To Barricade. He fell to the floor. He was near offline. One of the soldiers shot at Kina, mistaking her- or believing her to be with the Decepticons. They got her arm. She cried out in pain.

Barricade reached towards her, wanting to comfort her. He'd lost all senses already, he'd forgotten to not show his feelings anymore. He's reached out to his spark and finally got that he had a care for Kina. Ever since she healed him when Starscream shocked him. Ever since then he had grown fond of her, as a friendly sort of way.

She reached for him too.

And at the other side, Bumblebee and the others watched. They watched them. Bee's spark was torn at her being shot. Him seeing her hurt was the worst possible thing ever.

"Barricade!" She screamed desperately. "No! Don't die on me, please!"

Barricade looked at her and wondered why she would think anything like this. All he had ever done was hurt her, bring her to hell. He remembered what he did to her just hours ago. Torturing her. Badly. It shamed him a little bit now. And then her leg got shot. She screamed again. When she finally reached Barricade, she put both her hands on him. His hand covered hers. His holoform flickered and appeared next to her, holding her.

"You can't do this... you can't die on me..." She sobbed. She felt herself trying to summon energy.

"And you can't use your life energy on me. I'm dying," Barricade returned. He didn't notice, but now that she was still. They fired another shot. One shot that went through near her heart. She cried out in pain again. She tried the energy thing again, and felt warmth leave her body and into Barricade's. His holoform became more solid, and she knew she did it.

She didn't want to die yet... she wanted to... see Chantal and tease her for falling for a cybertronian. And she wanted to warn her not to do anything to Optimus or she'll kill him.

Across the street, Bee screamed. He screamed at the feeling in his spark. "_Katherina_!"

She looked over at Bee. She smiled at him bitterly. He walked over to her and knelt down near her. "Bee... Bee I'm sorry this had to happen. I never meant for it to. I love you and I will forever until my last breath. Bee I regret not changing for you. I'm sorry I never changed for you. I love you. Tell Optimus won't you, that... Barricade is okay. Tell him to take him in. And that... I still love him as a brother. Tell Jazz that he's the best mate ever and Ironhide and Ratchet thanks. Tell Brains and Wheelie I forgive them, okay? Even if I don't want to..."

"I love you," Bee returned.

She turned to Barricade. "Don't. Just... you don't want to be a 'con, I know it. Okay, maybe you are really cruel but... still. So just be with the autobots. Or be a neutral. It doesn't matter. Don't go back to Megatron. I didn't revive you for that."

She took her last breath, smiled at Bee and mouthed 'I love you' again.

Her form went limp.

"You killed the wrong person, you fraggin' humans!" Bee bellowed. Ratchet ran forwards to Kina's body.

"I can't save her. Even if I could close the gunshot wound. She has wounds all over, she was already losing too much blood, and they aren't from the guns. What the frag? Where the frag did those wounds come from? She used too much energy to revive Barricade. It drained her life."

_I subsequently killed her, _Barricade thought. Now he was more awake, he lost the feelings he did when he was half-dead. But it really didn't erase much guilt on killing Katherina Hart. It was just a part of him that would never leave him forever.

Bee looked at Barricade. "If anyone kills Barricade I swear I'll kill them. She used her life on him and if he dies then she dies again."

"Bee, they thought she was with the Decepticons. You yourself said she was," Optimus said.

"She wasn't. She went with them that day as a bargain. Barricade was going to kill me. And she said if she went with them, they'd have to spare me. She told me to tell the lie so I don't get blamed."

They went quiet.

"She used the Allspark shard to bargain for you mechs. So you wouldn't be harmed. But like Megatron, he doesn't keep his promises," Barricade informed them. He felt like he needed to say something, to let them know that, because they were close with Katherina.

"So basically, she just wanted to save our afts," Ironhide said.

Bee nodded, and cried over Kina.

"She said that she loved you like a brother. Thank Jazz for being a good mate. And all you mechs for... something, I guess. She forgave Wheelie and Brains for whatever the slag they did and...

"That you have to take Barricade in," Bee finished, wiping off his tears.

But they got no chance, Barricade was walking away. He was going away with the Decepticons.

"Fragger," Ratchet and Ironhide mumbled under their breath.

"Bee, Optimus, Jazz. I need to tell you something."

All of the autobots turned to Ratchet attentively. He looked at them seriously. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "When I scanned her... Katherina Hart was pregnant."

Bee paled. "Who...? Not the 'cons...?" He whispered.

"She was yours. The half human half cybertronian hatchling was yours, Bee."

"Is it...?" Optimus asked calmly.

"It's died along with Kina, I'm sorry Bee." With that, Bee fell to the floor again. Ironhide put a hand on the young scout.

Optimus took Kina in his hands. How could he explain this to Sideswipe? The two of them shared a twin bond. Primus have mercy that Sideswipe wouldn't try to kill himself.

"Rest in peace, Katherina Hart."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending... <strong>

**She really is dead. Not sleeping and will not be returning to life. Well... probably never, from the perspective of the tie-in I'm working on. **


	15. e p i l o g u e

**Epilogue**

She gave a little scream as someone prodded her with... something.

"Primus! You're finally awake?"

She shot up. "W-where am I?" She asked.

"...at the base."

"At the autobot base?" She exclaimed, fearful.

"Do I look like I'm an autobot?" He asked, annoyed.

"...no. But... I had to... make sure... I can never go back again. What would _happen _to me if I got there? They would _kill _me, or _torture _me. I mean, do you know how much they hated me? I just can't risk it," she answered, pulling her legs up against herself.

"What? Your allegiance lay with the autobots the last time I checked," he said, muttering.

"Bullshit! My allegiance does not lie with the autobots. Megatron, how could you forget? Don't you remember what you told me?"

"What?" He asked, confused by the sudden change in her allegiance.

"Are you kidding me? The last couple of years I've been here with you and you ask me what you told me? You told me you love me, Megatron! Did you forget, or are you toying with me?" She demanded.

"I... yes, I did. But you were denying me the whole time. You told me that you and Optimus were bonded."

"Me and Op... he's a fragging traitor, that's what he is. Not my bondmate. I'm Chantal Price, that slagger doesn't _deserve _to be my bondmate," she spit at him.

Scalpal scrurried over to Megatron and got up to his ear.

He whispered something.

Something that sounded like 'memory harvested successfully'.

Megatron smiled. "Of course, I was only testing you to see if you remember well. After all, you've been in statis lock in over half a year. Don't worry, nothing's changed much," he said.

She glared at him. "Don't play with me like that next time! I've been scared silly you didn't want me anymore. If that happens, I'll go drown myself in a pool of energon."

"And let a pretty thing like you go to waste? You're too important for that, Chantal."

His holoform appeared, and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked off, but not before Megatron turned on his comm. link.

: : Memory harvesting worked. She doesn't remember anything from before. Only us. As her allies. : :

: : Congratulations, my lord. You now have a sparkmate. : :

: : Starscream! Focus on the plan. The autobots will meet her very, very soon... : :


	16. p r e q u e l

**So here's a little sneak peek/preview for all you guys! Hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one; semi truck<strong>

Chantal Price, Plays guitar, quite a popular vlogger on Youtube. High school senior, popular because of Youtube. And maybe Mikaela Banes. Slightly hyper around close friends and never hesitates to make a joke, slightly offensive and sarcasm is her language. She shows up at school everyday with words written on her arm. Her ever-changing style never ceases to amaze fellow schoolmates. No boyfriends, but has a fair share of one-night stands. Best friend since childhood? Sam Witwicky. Best friend? Mikaela Banes. Oh yes, Sam always tried to get her to introduce him but she wouldn't do it.

"What the...?" She mumbled under her breath as she saw the car at parked in her driveway.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, 'tal. What the hell is a semi doing in the driveway of your house?" Sam asked her incredulously. Chantal pretended to think for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. But I don't think reading that note on the car would be a good idea. Because you know what, it might be bombed," she said in a overly sarcastic manner. Looking over at Sam, she saw him rolling his eyes. She laugh and reached over to pull the piece of note on the windshield.

"Chantal, I thought you might want to have a car since you just got your driver's license. -Mom."

Sam and Chantal looked at each other, eyes widening. "My gosh! My mom just bought me a frigging car. Dammit!" She exclaimed after seconds of 'the staring game' with him.

Sam had his hand up to his mouth. "You... Car... Mom... Buy..." Then he shook his head. "Oh my freaking god, your mom just bought you a car! A semi! And I had to get $2000 plus three A's. Why can't my dad be cool as your mom?"

"You're missing out the fact my Mom's never around in about a thousand years. And my dad, well I consider him dead," she said, her tone changing completely.

"Umm. Sorry. I forgot," he said, quickly regretting what he just said.

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy to forget. For me."

"Uhh... Let's see how the car works. By the way, my dad's buying me a car. If I get three A's and two thousand dollars that is. Got the two thousand dollars, waiting for the third A for history tomorrow."

She whistled. "Damn... I wish you get it then. Want me to come with ya tomorrow?"

He grinned. "That'd be awesome! I want your opinion on what Mikaela might like!"

Chantal rolled her eyes. "Oh gawrsh, when will you get over Mikaela-freaking-Banes?"

"If there's another hot girl. Not including you, of course. Because imagining banging you would be so... Awkward," he said, saying it without thinking then realizing his mistake and turning red.

* * *

><p><strong>Read the prequel: Losing Grip to find the rest of the chapter!<strong>

**http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/7413992/1/**

Again, replace all dots with fullstops or... dots.


	17. notes

**Author's notes:**

Sooooo I'm sorry guys:( These stories are going to terminated and I'm so sorry if you really enjoyed reading them, honestly.

But I am going to tell you what happens so that it will sort of tie the whole thing together. Still, I'm so sorry for this:((

* * *

><p><strong> universe:<strong>

This series consists o s, losing grip and Remember When. (and the special series as well, but it isn't important)

So, the characters are interrelated- in fact, I shaped them as different characters, but essentially they are the same person. Chantal Price, Katherine LeHarte and Katherina Hart are actually the same person. They represent the different characters and sides in one person.

Chantal:represents the more power hungry side of a human, the wild side of a human.  
><span>Katherine:<span> represents the more pure and innocent side, but also the dark side, the side that wants to hurt and cause pain.  
><span>Katherina:<span> represents the more humane and rebellious side of a human, although makes mistakes, tries to correct them in the end.

For losing grip, Chantal gets caught up in a relationship with Optimus, even though she never truly accepts that he is an alien (or robot). She loves him nevertheless (more so in his human form) and though he never approves of her wild ways, he accepts her for who she is. However, she gets caught by Megatron, and he enjoys his power-hungry nature, eventually accepting her of an equal. Barricade rather despises her because of her taking much of Megatron's time. When Sam jams the cube in Megatron, he also (apparently) kills her as she is in his chassis. When Megatron is revived, it turns out she is alive but kept in a coma. He wipes her memories and makes it seem that he is the one that's always been with her.

For Remember When, Katherine LeHarte tries to leave Joe repeatedly with the encouragement of Sideswipe and occasionally, Sunstreaker. They get caught up in a not so innocent relationship, which leaves Katherine devastated when she finds out that Sideswipe only continues to be with her because of her resemblance to Katherina Harte. Sunstreaker (harbouring no fond feelings for Katherina, but liking Katherine due to her mellow nature) comforts her and the two fall into a hurt/comfort relationship. Katherine eventually leaves Joe with Sunstreaker, but finds no other place to stay. Sam offers her his house but several times he wakes to find her gone. Katherine finds herself wandering over to Joe's house in the middle of the night, holding down the urge to hurt Joe and cause pain. It takes several years for her to overcome the trauma Joe has put her through, and she manages to uphold the slight romance with Sunstreaker.

**End notes:**

So that's it for th universe! Hope you guys liked the way it turns out:) And so sorryyy for terminating the series:(


End file.
